Enemy of My Enemy
by LockBox22
Summary: The team wraps up a case with a surprising end, but the past comes back to haunt them. The more the team dig to uncover the truth, the more lies they find. Only one person can untangle the web; but only if they are willing to trust that person. Season 1
1. Chapter 1

**Criminal Minds: Enemy of My Enemy**

**Written By LockBox22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize. I only own my original storyline, plot and any original characters.**

_Authors Note: This is a repost of a story I published last year. I have updated it and corrected the mistakes. Enjoy. _

**

* * *

**

**I never trust people's assertions; I always judge of them by their actions.**

**~Ann Radcliffe~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**

Downtown Washington DC was busy. Crowds of people walked quickly along the main street. Many of them looked like they were in some sort of business; all wearing suits and carrying briefcases or shoulder bags.

A couple teens glided down the sidewalk on their skateboards, laughing and talking loudly as they passed a man in a suit. He shot them a glare and covered one ear; he was on the phone.

A man and his girlfriend were kissing at the corner while they waited for the bus. Most of the people ignored them, wrapped up in their own business. A woman stepped onto the sidewalk from a shop carrying an armload of books.

Further up the walk, a dark haired woman shoved aside one of the teenagers on the skateboards. He fell off, crashing into one of his friends. They both fell to the ground as the woman who had shoved the first teen continued running.

People glared and yelled after the woman as she shoved them aside. A few shouted obstinacies as the woman continued shoving though a large crowd. She turned to look behind her and saw that the dark haired man was still chasing her. She ran faster.

"FBI! Coming through!" Aaron Hotchner shouted. The gun in his hand and the white letters on his bulletproof vest helped move the people back quickly. A mother grabbed her young boy and pulled him against her as Hotch ran by.

Hotch raised his weapon, but couldn't get a good shot through the pedestrians. He lowered the weapon and ran forward again, shoving people out of the way when shouting didn't work.

The woman glanced behind her and saw that Hotch was gaining on her. She turned and forced herself to run even faster; then she was tackled to the ground. She landed heavily, Derek Morgan on top of her.

There was silence for a moment all along the street and then people started clapping. Morgan ignored them as he placed one knee on the woman's back and wrenched her hands behind her.

Hotch ran up, clearing a perimeter around them. "You ok?" He asked Morgan once the people had been moved back.

"Yeah; I'm fine, Hotch." Morgan replied with a quick glance up at the team leader.

"Nice tackle." Hotch congratulated him as he holstered his weapon.

"Thanks." Morgan said. Together, they helped the woman to her feet; Morgan kept a firm hand on her upper arm.

"Who are you working for?" Hotch asked.

"What makes you say I'm working for someone?" She gasped, still trying to breathe properly after having the wind knocked out of her.

Morgan exchanged a look with Hotch and raised an eyebrow; this was going to be like pulling teeth. Hotch silently agreed with him and tried another tactic. "I might be able to reduce your sentence if you cooperate."

The woman laughed. "So you want to bribe me now?" She shook her head, a small smile still on her lips. "I want a lawyer." She told them.

Hotch turned away as Morgan read the woman her Miranda rights. The SUV containing Gideon, Reid and Elle pulled to the cub and all three agents jumped out. Elle went to asset Morgan and Reid watched Morgan and Elle from beside the truck.

Gideon approached Hotch. In the distance, Hotch could hear the sound of the DCPD responding to the detective's call for back-up. He hoped the man was alright. They had left the detective back the house their suspect had been using as a base with a suspected broken rib. She had put up one hell of a fight.

"Did she say anything?" Gideon asked, jerking Hotch out of his thoughts.

"No. Nothing." Hotch said shortly as he walked past Gideon towards the SUV.

* * *

The drive back to the BAU was quiet. They had stopped Amy Raymond before she could kill another person, but at what cost? Four good people had already lost their lives. She hadn't even confess to the murders, but with all the evidence they had collected she was going to jail for a long time.

The team gathered up their papers, and belongings; preparing to go home for some well deserved rest. The TV set was on the corner, showing the evening news.

Morgan was dividing his attention between the TV and the paperwork on his lap. Reid was the only one of the team actually watching the thing. Gideon and Elle had both already gone home for the evening, but J.J was still around somewhere.

Hotch was at his desk, gathering up his papers. He also was ready to go home, eat some supper and then spend time with Haley and Jack. It had been a tiring four days. He paused when someone called for him.

"Hotch! You have to see this!" It was Morgan who had shouted.

Hotch turned from his desk and looked out the window. Morgan motioned him to come down.

Hotch walked down the twp steps to the floor and approached the TV set, where Morgan and Reid were huddled. A reporter had just come on, starting another story after the commercial break.

"_In other news, a bad accident on the outskirts of the city, is being called just that; a bad accident. A prison transport carrying one prisoner was struck by a logging truck earlier this afternoon. Police are saying the alcohol was a factor. Two guards and one woman prisoner, whose name is not being released to the public, were killed. In the Great Washington area steps are being taken…"_

Here J.J walked in and took the remote, shutting off the TV. She turned to Hotch, who had a frown on his face.

"I received a call from the Warden at Maryland Corrections and he confirmed that the woman was Amy Raymond." She told the team.

"Now that's a coincidence." Morgan said.

"There's no such thing as coincidences." Reid said.

"Someone didn't want Amy Raymond to talk." Hotch said grimly.

* * *

**Two Months Later:**

"Come on, Jack. You're supposed to eat it." Hotch encouraged his son. "Try again, little man."

Hotch was sitting at the kitchen table, with Jack in his highchair, trying to get him to eat his dinner. Which, if Hotch was to be honest, didn't look all that appetizing. He spooned another glob of the orange stuff that was supposed to be sweet potatoes into Jack's mouth. J

ack looked like he was going to swallow it and then spat it out onto the tray. It splattered and some landed on Hotch's shirt.

"Jack." Hotch sighed. Jack let out a laugh.

Hotch got up to grab a paper towel for his shirt and wiped the potatoes off. He walked over to Haley, who was standing over the stove and wrapped his arms around her waist. "When's our dinner going to be ready?" He asked into her ear.

"What? You don't like the baby food?" Haley asked with a smirk.

"Very funny." Hotch replied.

Haley turned around in his arms. "I thought so."

"Really?" Hotch asked as he kissed her.

"Umm hmm." Haley said kissing him back.

They both froze as the phone rang. Hotch knew they were both dreading the call that would take him back to work, back to BAU and on another case; away from Haley and Jack.

"I'll get it." Hotch said, giving Haley one last kiss before going into the hallway. He tousled the little hair that Jack had on his way out.

Hotch grabbed the phone from its charger and pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?" He answered.

"_Hello, Agent Hotchner. Remember me?" _Frowning, Hotch tried to place the voice. It was a woman's voice; confident and somehow familiar. No, it couldn't be.

His mind refused to believe it. The voice was from a person he sooner forget, and had forgotten. She was supposed to be dead. The phone felt numb in Hotch's hand. He could hear the ticking of the clock in the background.

"_Hotchner. You still there?" _Amy Raymond's voice came over the line again and she didn't sound dead to him.

Hotch cleared his throat. "I'm still here." His voice still sounded strangled and he quickly returned it to normal. "You're not dead." It was more a statement then a question.

He could hear the smile in her voice. It infuriated him for some reason. _"No. Not yet anyways." _

He looked around quickly; Haley was still in the kitchen. "How'd you get this number?" He asked sharply.

"_I have friends." _She answered mildly. Her tone turned serious. _"I need your help." _

Hotch snorted. "You've got to be kidding me." He walked a few feet away from the kitchen doorway.

"_This is no joke, Hotchner." _Amy's tone was hard. _"You wanted to know who I'm working for." _

Hotch stopped walking. She had him there and she knew it. "Alright." He said. "I'll bite. Who are you working for? Why did you commit all those murders?"

"_I can't tell you that over to phone. Can we meet? In person?" _

Hotch fell silence again. His mind spinning with possibilities and scenarios.

"_You don't have to answer now." _Amy continued._ "I know you want to talk it over with your team or maybe even your lovely wife." _

Hotch stiffened. "Are you threatening my family?" He asked harshly.

"_Of course not." _Amy's tone was soothing, but Hotch didn't believe a word of it. _"If I was we wouldn't be having this conversation. You want answers and I have them. It's as simple as that."_

Hotch could hear the shrug in her tone. It was all a game to her; people were to be used and manipulated. "How can I get in touch with you?" Hotch asked. Maybe he could get Garcia to run a trace.

The smile was back in her tone. _"Nice try, Aaron. You don't. I call you. This is the way it works until we establish a level of trust. You know that." _

Hotch added the information she had just given him into his mental profile. She had just quoted a section of the FBI's hostage negotiation handbook to him by memory. Former law enforcement? But that was impossible! She was just a kid, Reid's age.

"_Now go and enjoy your meatloaf. I'll bet Haley's a good cook." _With that, she hung up.

Hotch pulled the phone away from his ear, the dial tone ringing in the silence. The smell of meatloaf drifted into the hallway. A cold feeling settled into his stomach. How did she know? How the hell had she known?

"Aaron?"

Hotch pulled himself back to the present at Haley's voice. She was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a towel in her hands and a frown on her face.

Hotch realized he was still holding the phone. He pressed end and placed it back in its charger.

"Everything alright?" Haley asked coming up to him.

"Yeah." Hotch lied. "Work stuff. They don't need me to come in though."

Haley smiled. "Good." She kissed him. "Come on. Supper's ready."

Jack called from the kitchen and Haley hurried back.

Hotch watched her go and then turned to look at the phone one last time. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was dreadfully wrong, and it was all Amy Raymond's fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"I don't like this, Hotch." Morgan said voicing his opinion. The others in room agreed with him.

Hotch had just finished telling the team about the phone call he had received the night before. Only Gideon was silent.

"I don't like it." Hotch said. "She threatened Haley."

All the profilers went still at this.

"Are you sure?" Elle asked carefully.

"The words weren't there, but the implication was clear." Hotch said replaying the phone call in his mind. "I have to know what she knows. Especially with her coming back to life, so to speak, the motive to why she committed those murders becomes even more prevalent."

Gideon nodded. "There's something else going on here. She couldn't have faked her own death without help."

"But there was no indication that she was working with someone." Morgan said.

"Maybe not at that moment." Gideon replied. "But she has to be. It's the only thing that fits."

"'Whatever remains, however impossible, must be the truth.'" Reid said, paraphrasing the famous quote.

Gideon nodded at him. "Conon Doyle." He said for the benefit of the rest of the team.

"Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch looked up and another agent held up a phone, indicating that there was a call for him. "Line 4." The agent said.

Hotch leaned forward and picked up the phone on Morgan's desk. "Hotchner." He answered.

"_And good morning to you too." _

Amy. Hotch motioned his team to pay attention. _It's her! _He mouthed to Morgan.

Morgan nodded and picked up his cell phone to call Garcia and get her to start a trace.

"This is a pretty bold move." Hotch said into the phone. "Calling me at the office. I might have this line traced."

"_I'm counting on it."_ Amy answered him teasingly. Her tone turned serious again. _"You ready to meet me in person?" _

"How do I know that you're not just going to shoot me in the back?" Hotch asked. "If you know how the game is played, then you know we need a sign of good faith."

"_I have an address in mind." _Amy said ignoring his question. _"I call you again. Remember, just you. And as for my sign of good faith; check the mail." _With a click, the line was disconnected.

Hotch looked up at Morgan.

"Garcia! Talk to me, baby-girl." Morgan said urgently into the receiver. "Did you get the trace?"

"_Almost."_ Garcia's voice sounded slightly strained and Morgan could hear keys clicking in the background_. "Got it!"_ She said triumphantly. Then she fell silent.

"Garcia!" Morgan said letting her know that he was still waiting.

"_She's at 456 Grand Street."_ Garcia said her voice quiet and subdued.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked his voice becoming sharp.

"_Yes."_ Garcia said. _"It's…"_

"Yeah, I know." Morgan cut her off. "We'll take care of it." He slammed the receiver down and looked up at the rest of the team. "Hotch; the call came from your house."

Hotch felt a feeling of dread come over him. "Haley." He said quietly.

* * *

The ride to Hotch's house was fast and furious. The siren blazed as they tore through the streets racing to get to the house.

Morgan drove like a madman with Hotch beside him in the passenger seat. Hotch held his cell to his ear and listened as the line to Haley's cell phone connected. The voicemail clicked on immediately and Hotch yanked the phone away from his ear. "She's not answering her cell." He said worriedly.

"Try the house." Gideon suggested as Morgan turned onto the street.

Hotch did and got the answering machine. "Nothing." He said tightly.

The house looked quiet as Morgan slammed on the breaks in front of the house. He jumped out, followed by Hotch and Gideon. All three men wore bullet proof vests. The rest of the team had stayed behind.

Two more black SUV's pulled up behind them and the FBI's SWAT team jumped out.

SWAT headed toward the house, single file, rifles raised and backs hunched. Hotch, Morgan and Gideon followed them, guns drawn.

The door gave easily under the battering ram and they entered the house. SWAT moved quickly to secure the premises. Cries of "Clear!" filled the small home. Hotch looked around his home. Everything looked as it had when he left for work earlier this morning.

Morgan followed Hotch as he walked into the kitchen. Both of their guns were still drawn. A broken vase lay in the garbage. Hotch's heart leapt. Sign of a struggle maybe? Someone trying to clean up?

"Clear." Morgan said after completing his sweep of the kitchen. He began to holster his weapon.

Hotch too, holstered his weapon as he looked around the kitchen. If there had been a struggle here, there had to be more signs then just a broken vase.

The calendar on the wall looked normal, but Hotch took a double look. Today's date was circled and then he remembered. Haley had said that she wanted to get Jack into doctors this morning.

"Doctors." Hotch said quietly.

"What?" Morgan asked turning to face Hotch.

Hotch ignored the question and yanked open the kitchen drawer beside the fridge. He pulled out a phone book and opening it, ran his finger down the numbers. Morgan walked closer to his boss and read over his shoulder.

Hotch's finger stopped and he grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled the number. He waited impatiently as the line connected. "Yes, this is Aaron Hotchner; I was wondering if Haley and Jack Hotchner had checked in yet?" He asked. "Uh, huh. They did? Yes, if you can."

He waited and then closed his eyes in relief as Haley's voice came over the line. _"Aaron? What's wrong?" _

"Nothing now that I can hear your voice." Hotch replied. Gideon came into the kitchen and Hotch motioned him to wait. "How's Jack?" He asked.

"_He's fine." _Haley said. _"The doctor said it wasn't anything serious. Are you sure you're alright?" _

"Yes." Hotch assured her. "Listen, there's going to be some agents coming to get you, so just sit tight alright?"

He motioned to Morgan, who was already pulling out his cell phone to make the call. After getting the address, Morgan moved into the hallway to finish his conversation.

"_Agents?" _Haley sounded alarmed. _"Aaron, are you sure you're alright? You're starting to scare me." _

"I'm fine, Haley." Hotch said. "I'll explain everything as soon as I can. Just stay where you are until they come."

"_Ok. I'll do that." _Haley agreed.

Hotch sighed quietly in relief. "Thank you, Haley. I'll see you soon."

Hotch pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call. "Haley took Jack to the doctors." He said to Gideon. "They're there now."

"Good." Gideon said simply.

The mail was on the table and Hotch noticed the flat brown paper package beneath the bills. Amy's words come back to him. _Watch the mail._ Hotch grabbed the package. It had one word written on the outside; _Aaron._

"What is it?" Gideon asked moving in closer.

Hotch didn't answer as he pulled out a folder piece of paper and a thumb drive. He left the drive and unfolded the paper. He read aloud: "You wanted to know why I killed five people. Everything is on the drive. I hope it answers all your questions.' It's not signed." He finished.

Hotch folded the note with a frown on his face. "There has to be more too it." He said. "She gave this up way to easily."

"We're missing something." Gideon agreed.

* * *

Haley was waiting for Hotch when he, Morgan and Gideon made it back to the BAU.

"Aaron!" She called and Hotch left Morgan and Gideon to meet her. They met halfway; Haley with Jack in her arms looked Hotch over, concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine." He replied to her unspoken question and then said a quick hi to Jack.

"Then what's with having the FBI show up at my doctor's office?" Haley asked.

"It was only a precaution." Hotch assured her.

"You keep saying that." Haley said shifting Jack slightly. "What does it mean? What are you not telling me? Did someone threaten you?" Her questions came quick and fast.

Hotch took hold of her elbow. "Haley, calm down. Take a deep breath."

Haley did as he suggested.

"I can't tell you much, but do you remember when the phone rang last night before dinner?" Hotch asked.

Haley frowned, but nodded. "Yes, you said it was just work stuff." She looked into his eyes. "It wasn't, was it? You lied to me, Aaron?"

"Keep your voice down." Hotch reminded her as several junior agents looked their way. "I didn't want to upset you." He told her.

"You should have told me." Haley hissed. "Someone threatened you, didn't they? Threatened us?"

"Yes." Hotch said. "I need you to stay here for a while; just until we're sure that she won't target you again."

"She?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Hotch!" Morgan called from across the bullpen. Hotch looked over and Morgan gestured for him.

Hotch acknowledge Morgan and then turned back to Haley. "I need to go." He said. "Go into my office. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What is it?" Hotch asked coming up to Morgan's desk. He had just hung up the phone.

"Garcia just called over." Morgan said twisting in his chair to face Hotch. "She opened the drive that Amy gave you and she wants us to see something."

* * *

Reid watched as Morgan and Hotch made their way towards Garcia's office. He turned back to the old case files. Gideon had asked him to go over them again to see if they could find anything else about Amy and why she might be doing this.

His desk phone rang and Reid jumped slightly. He blushed and looked around quickly making sure no one had seen him. His desk phone rarely rang unless he waiting for a phone call. At the moment, he wasn't.

Curious, Reid grabbed the receiver. "Spencer Reid." He answered.

"_Dr. Reid. You sound a lot younger then I thought."_

Reid frowned. The voice was electronic, male maybe, but it could be female as well. "Who is this?" He asked sharply.

"_Someone with a proposal for you._" The voice continued. _"Tell me Dr. Reid, have you heard about Bates Theory?"_

"The theory that there is a universal code that can be used to break any encryption." Reid said quickly before he realized what he had done.

"_Good!" _The man on the phone encouraged._ "You do know what you're talking about. How much do you know about it?"_

"Why?" Reid asked frowning. "Why do you want to know about Bates theory? Haven't you heard of Google?"

The voice laughed. _"I have heard of Google, Dr. Reid. But the internet can only tell you so much about certain things. Sometimes you need an expert to do it for you. Why don't we meet in person and talk about it?" _

"Excuse me?" Reid asked. This was too strange.

"_Meet. Have some coffee. We can even talk about how your mother is doing."_

"My mother?" Reid asked softly, his hand gripping the phone so tight that his knuckles started to turn white.

"_Yes. She still does live at the __Bennington Sanitarium in Las Vegas, doesn't she?"_

"How did you know that?" Reid asked. His voice was harsh and low, fearful.

"_There are a great deal of things we know Dr. Reid. I suggest you meet with us if you want your mother to read the next letter from you."_

Now Reid was scared. They had threatened his mother as well as him; whoever they were.

"Where?" Reid asked his throat dry.

"_Go downstairs and get into your car. Keep your cell phone on and do not tell anyone we have spoken. Remember your mother's life is at stake." _The line went dead.

Numbly, Reid hung up the phone. He looked around the office. No one was around. Slowly, Reid got to his feet and picked up his messenger bag. He hesitated and then wrote a quick note to Gideon.

Walking quickly, Reid went into the elevator and punched the button for the ground floor. His fingers tapped a nervous tattoo on his leg. He knew he should have told Hotch or Gideon what had happened, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. The elevator dinged as the doors opened and Reid stepped onto the ground floor of the FBI building.

* * *

**Author's Note: Bates Theory is totally an invention of mine. It is not based on fact. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What do you have, Garcia?" Hotch asked looking over the tech's shoulder at the documents spread across the screens.

"There was a lot to go through here, sir." Garcia said. "But I managed to find the Cliff's notes." She pulled up another document. "All these are on your murder victims from that case two months ago and by the look of it, they were into some bad stuff."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Well, according to this, David Keats was into some big time drug running. He made his fortune selling drugs to wealthy clients and a terrorist group called Day of Fire."

"I heard of them." Hotch said. "They've been on ours and the CIA's watch lists for several months now."

"Not anymore." Garcia said. "From what I've learned from these files once Keats died there was no one else to supply drugs to the group and one of the soldiers killed the leader. Poof, no more Day of Fire."

"These look like CIA documents." Morgan said looking at the screen. "They have Top Secret stamped all over them."

"Ah, there's where it gets weird." Garcia said. "They may look official, but I ran a check and compared them to original CIA documents. They are exact except, they are missing one important thing; the watermark."

"Someone's using forged CIA documents to record illegal activities?" Hotch asked in confusion.

"It looks that way." Garcia replied.

"Hotch, this could explain a lot." Morgan said straightening up. "If Amy Raymond, or whatever her real name is, is working for these people as a hit-man or woman, then she's committing these murders because these people were involved in illegal actions."

Hotch nodded. "Garcia, what about the other three victims; what are their crimes?"

Garcia's eyes quickly skimmed the documents. "Uh… one was an military hit man and the other two was clean. I couldn't find anything in the files."

"Which ones?" Hotch asked.

"Megan Ramones and Tony Barton." Garcia replied. "They were the second and third victims."

"I wonder what the motive for their murders was." Morgan commented.

"Keep digging." Hotch told Garcia. "I want everything you can find on Megan Ramones and Tony Barton, and keep going through those files." He pulled out his cell phone and walked away, placing a call.

"Great work, Garcia." Morgan said giving the blonde a smile.

"I do my best, sugar." Garcia responded and then Morgan followed Hotch out the door.

* * *

Gideon met them at the bottom of the stairs that lead into the bullpen. "Anything?" he asked.

"Enough." Hotch replied and brought Gideon up to speed on what Garcia had just told them.

Once he had finished, Gideon shook his head. "Shadowy organizations, assassin killings; it's starting to sound like something out of a movie."

"Except for Megan Ramones and Tony Barton's murders." Hotch told him. "They were the only victims who were killed without a hidden life."

Gideon nodded. "I have Reid going through the old case file to see if something new jumps out. Maybe we can get a better idea of what kind of person Amy Raymond is."

"He should team up with Garcia." Morgan said. "With the two of them working together it might go a whole lot faster."

Hotch nodded. "Where is Reid?" He asked.

"At his desk." Gideon said. He glanced over to the team's desks and then frowned. Reid's desk was empty. "Or at least he was a minute ago."

Hotch and Morgan followed Gideon as he walked over Reid's desk.

"Maybe he just went to the washroom." Morgan suggested. "I'll go check." He walked towards the washrooms.

Gideon noticed a note lying on the desk and grabbed it. He quickly skimmed it.

"What does it say?" Hotch asked.

"Gone out. I had something to take care of. Reid." Gideon read aloud. He handed the note to Hotch.

"That's not like him." Hotch said. "He knows we're in the middle of an investigation."

Gideon didn't answer as he stared at the desk, a frown on his face.

"He's not in the washrooms." Morgan said coming back.

"He left this note." Hotch said. He handed it to Morgan.

"This isn't like Reid." Morgan said after reading it. "He always tell one of us when he leaves, especially in the middle of a case."

Gideon nodded absentmindedly.

"Excuse me, Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch turned to see another FBI agent standing beside Reid's desk. "Yes?" He asked.

"Special Agent Dave Harrison." The man introduced himself. He made no move to introduce the two men behind him. "I'm with Security."

"Is there something I can do for you?" Hotch asked sharply indicating that he would rather be left alone right now. He was on a case and now one of his agents had just taken off without telling anyone.

"Yes, there is, sir." The security agent said ignoring the hostility in Hotch's voice. "We've just had a shooting in the parking lot and I believe that one of your agents may have been involved. SSA Spencer Reid?"

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Earlier**

Reid walked towards his car, pulling his car keys out of his pocket with one hand. His hand shook and he dropped the keys on the ground. Reid bent to pick them up, but someone beat him to it.

Reid straightened up and did the person in front of him. The man hung onto his keys. Reid studied the man in front of him. He was dressed in a completely black suit. His shoes, pants, jacket and tie were all black and his white shirt was neatly pressed. His dark hair was short and he wore dark sunglasses. Reid was reminded of an image from the Matrix.

The man in front of him smiled. "Hello, Dr. Reid. I'm here to take you to the meeting."

"Why should I go with you?" Reid asked. "I can drive."

The man's smile disappeared and he reached into his jacket's inner pocket. Reid tensed, expecting a weapon, but instead the man pulled out a picture. He handed it to Reid.

Reid took it. It was a picture of his mother, sitting in the garden. She was reading. Reid recognized the garden at Bennington. His throat closed up.

"I do believe that should be sufficient enough?" The man asked.

Reid nodded as he started to hand the picture back.

The man shook his head and held out a hand. "No. Keep it. It might help you remember next time."

Reid reluctantly lowered his hand. He didn't want to keep the picture; didn't want to have to look at it again.

"I'm going to need your weapon as well." The man continued.

"What?" Reid asked jerking himself out of his stupor.

The man sighed in annoyance. "Your gun, Doctor. Give. Me. Your. Gun." He accentuated each word carefully.

Reid nodded and reached towards the Glock holstered at his side.

"Carefully." The man warned him. "Leave it in the holster and take it off."

Reid did as the man asked and handed him the weapon still in the holster. The man took it and it disappeared somewhere inside his jacket. "Your badge?" He asked holding out his hand.

Reid pulled it from his back pocket and handed it to the man.

"Into the car, Dr. Reid." The man ordered next.

Reid started to comply, reaching for the driver's handle. The man stopped him. "Passenger side." He ordered him softly.

Reid let go the door handle and started to walk around the car. The man unlocked the driver's door and then reached across the seat to open the passenger door. He dropped Reid's flat badge onto the console in the middle of the two seats.

Reid turned to see another man in a black suit come up behind him, making sure that the young agent didn't make a run for it.

The second man pulled open the door for Reid and motioned him inside. Reid started to duck inside when there was a gunshot and the man behind him gave a soft gargle. Reid spun to see the second man fell to the ground, dead; a red stain growing on the pavement underneath him. He had been shot.

The first man who had approached Reid yelled at him. "Get in the car!"

Frozen, Reid didn't move.

"Get in the car now!" The man yelled again. The man turned away from Reid for moment as tires squealed in the lot. He started to reach inside his jacket. A red sports car came screaming up beside Reid's car.

A woman sat in the driver's seat and she aimed a gun straight at Reid. Adrenaline kicked in and Reid ducked, covering his head with his arms, the picture falling from his hands and to the ground

The woman fired and Reid heard the sound of glass shattering. He looked up only a second later even though it felt like an eternity to him.

"Get in!" The woman yelled at him, opening the passenger door to her sports car.

Dazed, Reid stared at her. He looked back at his car and saw the man slumped over the steering wheel, obviously dead. A gun had fallen from his fingers and now was on the dashboard. The driver's side window had been completely shattered by the woman's shot and blood littered the door. She had shot the man in the head.

Reid turned back to the car and the woman waiting for him. Amy Raymond, he realized with a start. Tires squealed somewhere in the parking lot.

Amy spun towards the sound and then back to Reid, long hair flying around her face. "Get in or die here! Your choice!"

Reid could hear shouts coming from the FBI building; people were starting to come over. He thought about calling out, but the bullets hitting the side of the red sports car changed his mind.

Reid clambered into the car, slamming the door behind him. Amy gunned the engine and sped away from the FBI building, and the shooters. She tossed her gun into his lap. "Point and shoot." She told him as Reid picked it up.

"I….I…I can't." Reid stammered.

A black car pulled into the lane behind them. Amy glanced back in the rear-view mirror and then back to the road. "You better." She told him. "Because there are four angry men with guns in the car behind us and I need to drive. Unless you would like to?" She asked him facetiously.

Reid stayed quiet, but his right index finger slide into the trigger guard of the Glock.

The black car got closer in the mirror. A man leaned out of the passenger side window and levelled an automatic weapon at their car. Amy and Reid both ducked as a spray of bullets hit the back windshield and bumper.

"Start shooting!" Amy yelled at him as she swerved to avoid a biker and a truck in front of her.

Reid turned slightly in his seat and fired backwards out the open window. Most of his shots went wide, but a couple hit the man wielding the automatic weapon. The man pitched out of the car and landed on the road. He was quickly left in the dust as his companions continued their chase. Reid ducked back inside and faced forwards again.

"Nice shot!" Amy congratulated him as she glanced back. "Now, let's see if we can lose them." She pushed the car faster, pushing the pedal down further as she dodged and wove between traffic.

Car horns followed them the entire way through the intersection. Reid saw one or two people shake their fists at them. Amy ignored everything except the road in front of them.

"You'll want to reload." Amy told him calmly as she dodged a kid on a skateboard. "There's a clip in the glove box."

Reid opened the glove box and located the spare clip. In addition to the clip, there was also a combat knife, a Beretta and two more clips; both for the Beretta.

"I come well prepared." Amy said, causing Reid to look up. She looked back at him for a moment and then glanced at the rear-view mirror. "Reload. Here they come."

Reid swiftly pulled the spent clip and slammed the fresh one onto the handle, dropping the old clip onto the floor. Even if he couldn't shoot straight most of the time, he still knew how to handle a gun. He looked behind them and saw that black car gaining on them. Amy's lips were compressed in a thin line as she yanked the wheel left and then right to avoid a traffic jam around a red light. Reid was thrown into the car door.

"Sorry." Was Amy's curt reply. She glanced in the mirror as sirens came from behind them. Someone had called the cops.

"Damn it." Amy said in a low, harsh tone.

"Who are they?" Reid asked finally managing to speak. "The men following us."

"Bad guys." Amy said. A car horn blared at her as she cut yet another driver off. The sirens got closer and she glanced in the mirror. "How about we continue this later?" She asked with a quick look towards him. "When there are no cops?"

The back window shattered, spraying glass over the back seat. The window whipped Reid's hair into his eyes. They both ducked as another spray hit the dash board.

"Shoot!" Amy yelled at him.

Reid aimed back and fired, hitting the windshield. It shattered and the black car dropped back a few feet.

The two cars speed along the freeway, heading towards the overpass. The cops were closing in behind them. Two police cars chased the black and red cars. Up ahead, near the middle of the bridge, officers were setting up a roadblock. Two police cars were moving to block the lanes, effectively trapping the cars.

"Hang on!" Amy told Reid as she pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor. The red sports car shot forward like it had been propelled from a cannon. The gap between the two police cars were slowly closing, getting smaller and smaller.

"What are you doing?" Reid yelled. "Stop!"

Amy didn't flinch from her course. Her lips were set again and her hands firm, but gentle on the wheel. She threaded the needle and shot through the two police cars, just before the gap closed.

Reid looked back as they screamed away. The black car wasn't too fortunate. It was going too fast to stop. The driver still tried, slamming on the brakes and making the wheels lock up. The tires protested the treatment; screeching and smoking as they tried to stop the car.

The smell of burnt rubber filled the air and then the cars hit. The black car slammed into the two police cars sideways. The officers inside had not chance of getting out. Metal screeched and parts crunched as the cars hit one another. Then Reid were too far away to see anything more.

Reid turned back in his seat and glanced at Amy who looked in the rear-view mirror. "Good. It was messy." She said. She glanced over at him. "Put on your seatbelt, Dr. Reid. I hate to see anything happen to you after all that." She gave a small grin that lit up her eyes.

Reid stared back in shock, but did as she suggested; anything to protect himself from Amy's driving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The scene in the parking lot of the FBI federal building was grim. Reid's car wasn't the only damage. In addition to the glass scattered over the parking lot, a stray bullet had also hit the front window.

The people inside were alright, but still shaken up. Hotch didn't blame them. They were all civilians with desk jobs; one or two of them had been trained agents, but still, getting shot at was not an experience that you got used too.

He turned back to the car. A dead man in a suit was draped across the steering wheel and another man, dressed exactly like him, lay on the ground by the open passenger side door. The Forensics crew, dressed in blue jumpsuits, were already working the scene. Both of the men were wearing shoulder holsters and yet, none of them had gotten off any shots. There was clearly evidence of gunfire, but no casings could be found.

And where was Reid? Had he shot back only to be kidnapped by more of the same men? If not, then where was he now?

"Hotch." Morgan called coming over with Elle. "We have witnesses who say that they saw a red sports car leaving the parking lot, pursued by a black sedan."

"Did they get a look at the driver of the sports car?" Hotch asked.

Elle shook her head. "No, but we do know that there were two people in the car. No solid descriptions yet, but we know that the driver was female and the passenger was male. And we have a partial plate."

She handed her notebook to Hotch, who took it.

"Get Garcia to start searching the DMV records for red sports car with partial plates that match this one." Hotch said handing the notebook back. "I don't think I need to remind you that time is of the essence here."

Morgan and Elle nodded.

Hotch left them and walked to where Gideon stood by the car. The older profiler was lost in thought as he stared at the scene in front on him.

"Morgan and Elle got a partial plate number of the car that was seen leaving the area." Hotch told him. "Garcia's going through the DMV now."

Gideon nodded to let Hotch know that he heard.

"Anything?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing so far." Gideon said yanking himself back to reality. "It was quick. The men didn't even have time to reach to shoot back." He pointed to the man lying on the ground. "He died first. The second man drew his gun, but didn't have time to shot back."

"And he gets one in the head." Hotch said.

Gideon nodded. "The shooter was close. The glass from the window is on the outside, so the killer came from that direction." Gideon pointed to the passenger side of the car. "Probably facing towards the back of the car."

"That would enable her to grab Reid more quickly." Hotch said. "One of the men was probably going to drive Reid somewhere and the other was making sure he got into the car."

Gideon nodded. "Her?" He asked.

"Witnesses say it was a female driver." Hotch confirmed.

"Amy?" Gideon asked.

"Maybe." Hotch said. "But why would she grab Reid?"

While they had been talking, the coroner had arrived and was starting to search to search the bodies. He waved them over. "Agent Gideon!"

Gideon walked around to passenger side of the car and took the plastic bag that the man held out to them. It was a picture of an older woman who looked exactly like Reid.

"We also found this on the driver." The coroner said handing Gideon another plastic bag. Inside was Reid's gun, still in its holster.

"And this on the seat." The man continued handing Gideon another bag. It was Reid's flat badge. At the sight of the badge, both agents became very still.

"Thank you." Gideon said and with a nod, the man moved off to tend to his corpses. Gideon tucked the gun and badge under his arm, and looked at the picture again.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"This picture." Gideon said. "This is the key. We already know that if you want to kidnap a federal officer the first things you do is deprive him of his weapon, but how do you do that? You need to have some sort of leverage." He tapped the picture. "I think this was their leverage. I think they threatened his mother."

* * *

The parking garage provided enough cover to hide from the police. Amy shut of the engine and then turned Reid. She reached over and took the gun from him.

"What's going on?" Reid asked. "Who where those men? And why where they trying to kill us?"

"One question at a time, Reid." Amy said. "Answer to your first question, I can't tell you. Not yet anyways. Those men are part of a terrorist group that will stop at nothing to complete their mission; which at the moment is kidnapping you and making you work for them. Who'd they threaten?"

"My mother." Reid said remembering the picture that had shown him. "The picture!" He exclaimed, his hands going to his pockets. "I lost it!"

"That's ok." Amy assured him. "Hopefully you dropped it at the scene and Hotchner will have something to work with now."

"Wait, you want Hotch to know what's going on?" Reid asked.

Amy grinned. "And that leads us right back to your first question, Dr. Reid. Do you still have your cell phone?"

Reid checked his pockets and then nodded.

"Good." Amy said. She held out a hand and Reid handed it to her.

"You are going to let Hotchner know that you're safe." She told him, opening the phone. "He's probably worrying by now."

"Why should I?" Reid asked.

Amy sighed. "Because, Reid. No matter what everyone thinks of me, I'm not the bad guy here. Those goons are. They are the ones that will stop at nothing until they have you. I'm not about to let that happen, so call him. Tell Hotchner that you're safe and that you don't need them to keep looking for you. Alright?"

After a moment, Reid nodded.

"Good choice." Amy said. She scrolled through his phone book and then pressed the speed dial for Aaron Hotchner. She put the phone on speaker and then held the phone out to Reid as it rang. "Not one word about where we are." She warned him. "The line might be tapped."

Reid nodded to show he understood.

* * *

Hotch's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket, looking at the caller ID.

"It's Reid." He said to Gideon. "Morgan!"

Morgan jogged over.

"Get Garcia to start a trace on this incoming call." Hotch told him. "It's Reid's phone."

Morgan nodded and pulled out his phone, putting it on speaker.

"_Go."_ Garcia said once she had picked up.

"Garcia, I need you to start a trace on the incoming call to Hotch's phone." Morgan said.

"_Just give me one minute, sugar."_ Garcia said. _"Alright. We're ready."_ She said second later.

Morgan nodded to Hotch, who picked up. "Hotchner."

"_Hotch." _

_Reid! _"Reid, are you ok?" Hotch asked quickly. Morgan and Gideon both looked over at him.

"_Yeah."_ The younger man answered. _"I'm ok." _

Hotch nodded to Gideon and Morgan at their unspoken question. "He's ok. Where are you?" Hotch asked.

Reid looked over at Amy, who shook her head.

"_I can't tell you."_ Reid replied. _"She told me to tell you that you don't need to keep looking for me. I'm ok." _

She? Hotch could guess who that was. "Reid, we're going to find you." Hotch told him. "Just hang on, alright? Tell me what you see outside."

Reid started to answer, but the phone was taken away from him. Hotch could hear Reid protesting in the background and then another voice came on. One he did not want to hear.

"_He told you he's ok."_ Amy said._ "What more proof do you need?" _

"Let Reid go." Hotch said evenly. "He doesn't have anything to do with this."

"_He has more to do with this then you think." _Amy said. _"Did you find the picture?" _

Hotch stiffened at that. "Yes. We did." He said taking it from Gideon. "Is that what you do? Threaten families to get people to co-operate?"

Amy gave a short laugh. _"You give me too much credit."_ Her tone turned serious. _"I had nothing to do with threatening Reid's mother." _

"And I'm just supposed to take your word for it?" Hotch asked.

"_No. Meet me in person and I'll show you. Your tech will receive instructions. No agents in unmarked cars or SWAT. No tracers, trackers, listening devices; you know the drill. Leave the Kevlar at home, Aaron. Then you can see Reid." _A click told Hotch that she had hung up.

"Garcia, you get all that?" Morgan asked.

"_You bet."_ Garcia said. _"The phone's still on so I'm having no problem tracking it. Sending the GPS to your phone now."_

Morgan caught Hotch's eye.

"Let's go." Hotch said.

* * *

Amy closed the phone. "Get out." She ordered.

Reid looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Get out of the car. We'll have to walk." She told him, opening her car door. She dropped Reid's phone onto the seat, along with the Glock. Reid got out of the car, looking around at his surrounding.

He wondered if he could make it to the elevator and then wave someone down. Without his ID, it might be hard, but he would figure something out. A hand closed around his upper arm, making him jump.

"Sorry." Amy said softly. Even though her voice was soft, it echoed in the empty garage.

Reid's eyes went to the gun that she held in her other hand.

"Just a precaution." Amy told him. "You do know what will happen if you run?"

Fearfully, Reid shook his head.

"I won't kill you." She told him. "But they will. What happens if the first car you flag down is one of theirs? They have people everywhere, Dr. Reid. Come on." She said after a moment. "Let's go."

They started walk through the parked cars. Amy steered Reid towards a plain, grey sedan. She stopped him by the driver's door. "There are keys underneath the door; grab them." She told him.

Reid bent down and found the keys. He pulled them out and held the box out to Amy. She gestured. "Open the door and get in."

Reid did and slide into the driver's seat. Amy motioned him over to the passenger side. Reid slide over the console and into the passenger side. Amy holstered her gun into her shoulder holster and then climbed in. She slammed her door and started the engine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The parking garage was large, dark and empty. _Amy picked a good spot. _Morgan grudgingly admitted. It was late in the afternoon and it was an office parking garage, which meant that everyone was inside the building and there was no foot traffic.

There were also a lot of cars here. It would take all day or maybe more to search the entire garage by hand. But thanks to GPS, Morgan and Hotch had driven to the fourth level and now were approaching the car, guided by Garcia over the radio.

"_You should be looking at it now."_ Garcia told Morgan through his earpiece as he slowly made his way forward. He could see the red sports car a few feet in front on him. It was the right car alright. The back windshield had been shot out and bullet holes littered the back bumper.

Morgan gestured to Hotch, who nodded back. They carefully approached the car, Hotch on the passenger side and Morgan on the driver's. Morgan aimed his Glock into the driver's side. Nothing. The car was empty.

"Clear." Hotch said from the passenger side and then holstered his weapon.

Morgan followed suit. He touched the hood of the car. "Still warm." He said. "We must have just missed them. Damn it!" He hit the hood of the car with his fist.

"Look at this." Hotch said pointing to a gun and cell phone lying in the seat. "Maybe we can get prints." He also noticed the shell casings that littered the floor. Yup, this was definitely the car.

"Maybe. If we get lucky." Morgan said. "But that still won't tell us who she is or who she's working for." He looked around the garage. "She must have had another car stashed here."

Hotch nodded. "Now we have no idea what kind we're looking for."

"They could be anywhere." Morgan agreed. He turned to Hotch. "So what do we do now?"

"We give her what she wants." Hotch said. "A face to face meeting."

* * *

The apartment building was old and stunk slightly. Reid heard a crying baby somewhere in another apartment as Amy hustled him up the stairs. She grabbed a key from her pocket and inserted the key into the lock. She opened the door, pushing Reid into the room before her.

He stumbled a bit, but caught his balance.

Amy shut and locked the door behind them. "Home sweet home." She quipped.

Reid took a look around the room. There wasn't much furniture in the room; a couch, an old arm chair and a TV set on a low table. The kitchen was in the open, the counter's clean. There were two doors that Reid thought lead to a bedroom and bathroom.

Amy confirmed his thoughts when she motioned to the doors. "Bathroom is the first door, bedroom the second." She said walking into the kitchen. "Yours to use."

"Why are you doing this?" Reid blurted out.

Amy stopped with her hand on the fridge's handle. "Because I don't want to see innocent people get hurt." She replied and then opened the fridge and grabbed out some orange juice. "Catch." She threw Reid the bottle.

Reid caught it. "What innocent people?" He asked.

Amy motioned him to sit. Reid did, stepping back and lowering himself onto the couch, never taking his eyes off Amy. She ignored the armchair beside her and instead came and sat beside Reid.

"The man that contacted you; what did he tell you?" She asked.

"He wanted to meet and talk about Bates Theory." Reid replied.

"Do you know what Bates Theory is, Dr. Reid?" Amy asked.

"Everyone keeps asking me that!" Reid said angrily as he stood from the couch. "Of course I know what's Bates Theory is! It's a theory! Nothing more!"

"It's math." Amy replied calmly. "And if anyone could figure it out it would be a genius, who just happens to have a PhD in math. You know what could happen if they found a way to make a working Bates."

Reid nodded. "No information would be safe anymore. Any encryption could be broken. But that's a hacker's dream. It's not possible!"

"They seem to think so and that's why they want you to work for them, Reid." Amy replied. "And if you don't go willingly they are prepared to do anything until you do. And that is why I am doing this. Keeping you safe as it were."

"What about my mother?" Reid asked his lips tightening. "Are you keeping her safe as well?"

Amy stood. "They're not going to do anything to her." She said firmly. "Fear is a great weapon."

"I don't believe you." Reid said stubbornly.

"You don't have too." Amy replied. "If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't trust me either." She turned and walked into the bedroom, leaving Reid by himself. She left the door open.

For a second, Reid just stood there; his mind spinning. The way Amy switched gears at a moment's notice was unsettling and somewhat mind boggling. In one moment she seemed to be one of the good guy's, helpful and ready to explain, then in the next moment she was back to being the serial killer that they had profiled and caught two months earlier.

Something big was going on here and it had to do with a lot more then just Bates Theory. Something made Reid sit back down the couch and a minute later, Amy came back out, carrying a laptop.

In silence, she sat down at the table and booted up the laptop. Reid also sat in silence, listening to the quite hum of the computer.

"Why not call the BAU and warn them?" Reid asked after a moment. Amy turned towards him. "Surely it would've been better then kidnapping me." He continued.

Amy laughed shortly. "Believe me, kidnapping you wasn't the plan." She replied. "I tried calling Hotchner, but they must've had the office phone line tapped. While the BAU and I were playing tag, they sped up their plans and contacted you."

"So Plan B was to kidnap me and keep me here. The FBI has safe-houses too, you know." Reid said somewhat sarcastically.

"And they have someone within the FBI." Amy replied. "Like I said, nothing is safe anymore."

"Then what makes you think we're safe here?" Reid asked. "For all I know this is all an elaborate plan concocted by 'them' to get me to trust you."

"Look, there's nothing I can say to make you trust me." Amy said shifting in her seat so she face Reid more directly. "You just have to understand the danger you're in. But you're not a prisoner here."

"It sure seems like it." Reid mumbled.

Amy smiled. "Just until you trust me."

"How can I trust you when you refuse to tell me anything?" Reid said.

"Believe me the less you know the better." Amy replied. "We may be safe for the moment, but I don't want to take any chances. If you are able to answer honesty that you know nothing beyond what they have told you it may be easier on you if something happens."

She turned back to the laptop, once again leaving Reid to his own thoughts.

* * *

J.J met Hotch and Morgan as they walked into the BAU. "Garcia has received an email with instructions on where to meet." She told them as they walked further into the offices. "She tried a back trace, but with no luck."

"Where's the meet?" Hotch asked. They stopped next to a desk where Gideon had spread out a map of the area. He and Elle had been studying it before they walked up.

"It's an abandoned warehouse near the shipyard." J.J said. She hesitated and then continued. "Hotch, I've read over the list of demands. Are you really going to go in there without a vest?"

"No." Gideon said looking up from the map. "It's too dangerous. You'll go in with a vest and a recorder. She'll be expecting us to violate the deal."

J.J's phone range. "Excuse me." She said and walked a few feet away as she answered it.

"What about backup?" Morgan asked.

"You and me in an unmarked car a couple blocks down. SWAT behind us." Elle said pointing to the spot on the map. "We can listen in wirelessly from that range; pull you out if anything happens."

"You know for someone as smart as Amy she took a chance letting us know where the meeting is before hand." Morgan said. "For all she knows, we could just take a SWAT team and storm the place."

"It's trust." Hotch said.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"The first phone call." Hotch said. "She talked about a level of trust. She's taken the first move, now it's our turn."

"What do you suggest?" Elle asked.

"You and Morgan in the unmarked car, the recorder, but no vest." Hotch said firmly. He held up a hand to forestall their protests. "I have to show Amy that we do trust her on the certain level."

"Hotch, there's nothing stopping her from shooting you in the back." Morgan said.

"She won't." Hotch said. "If she wanted me dead, I would be already." He looked at Gideon.

"It's your call." Gideon replied.

"I'm making this decision from the profile." Hotch said. He looked at his team. "We need to get Reid back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The warehouse was empty, except for a few old tables and crates that littered the huge area. Hotch walked carefully into the large open space. He turned as Amy stepped out from behind a stack of crates.

He took in her appearance. Amy's hair was longer and she kept it pulled back loosely in a ponytail; her jacket looked worn, as well did her jeans and boots, but the dark green shirt beneath the jacket looked clean and fresh. Hotch would bet that the gun she was holding wasn't the only weapon on her.

"Are you armed?" Amy asked.

"Are you?" Hotch countered, keeping his hands away from his sides.

"Turn around." She ordered. "Hands on the wall."

Hotch complied having a pretty good idea of what she intended to do. His theory was confirmed with her next statement.

"I hope you don't mind if I search you." Amy said as she stepped closer to him. Her search was quick and efficient, hitting all the hot spots for trackers and hidden weapons. His cell phone was removed from his jacket pocket.

"No Kevlar." She stated. "Maybe feds can be trusted after all." Then she found the transmitter in his collar. She dropped it on the floor and smashed it with her boot heel.

* * *

Five blocks over, Morgan and Elle both winced as feedback flooded their headphones. J.J, Gideon and Garcia did the same at the BAU.

"That's it." Morgan said throwing down his headphones and reaching for the keys in the ignition. "We're going in."

"Wait." Elle said. "If we go in now, we'll never find where Reid is and she might even take Hotch hostage. We have to wait, Derek."

A muscle jumped in Morgan's jaw and he sat back in his seat, hand dropping away from the keys. Elle was right. They couldn't afford to lose both Hotch and Reid.

* * *

"Opps. Maybe I was wrong." Amy said. She turned back to Hotch, who was still facing the wall. "Anymore I should know about?"

"There's a tracker in my shoe heel." Hotch quipped glancing at her.

"Nice." Amy said as she continued to search him. "Real James Bond of you." She found his ankle holster and took the backup weapon, it disappearing somewhere within her jacket. Next, she took his main weapon from the holster on his waist.

"You can turn around now." She told him stepping back, his gun in hand.

Hotch dropped his hands and turned around as Amy tucked his main weapon into her jacket pocket, keeping her gun levelled on him.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked glancing around the dark and obviously empty warehouse.

"Obviously not here." Amy said noticing his glance.

"What have you done with him?" Hotch asked a cold feeling running down his spine.

"Nothing. Yet." Amy said as she lowered her gun.

Hotch tensed at the implication of that statement. "If you do anything to harm him, I swear…."

"What?" Amy interrupted. "You'll kill me?"

She placed his loaded firearm on the table between them both and turned the butt towards him. She slid the weapon to his side. "Go ahead if it'll make you feel better." She told him.

Hotch didn't reach for it. "Where's Reid?" He asked again.

"Safe." Amy told him and Hotch knew that was the first honest answer she had given him. "And he'll stay that way if you listen to me. There's more going on here then just this petty revenge scheme that you think I'm playing. It goes a hell of a lot further then you and me."

"And Reid fits into this how?" Hotch asked.

Amy was about to speak when a car door slammed and then in a flash, she was across the floor, looking out the window. Hotch took a step closer. Something wasn't right.

Suddenly, Amy swore and then came back at Hotch. With a quick motion, she slammed him against the opposite wall.

Hotch didn't even have time to react. He saw stars as his head hit the back of the wall. A gun barrel was jammed into his ribs, hard enough to leave a bruise.

"What are you playing at?" Amy hissed at him angrily. "You lead them right to us!" She jerked her head out the dirty window to their right.

Hotch took a careful look, mindful of the gun at his ribs. Two men were getting out of an unmarked, black sedan. They were dressed causally, but everything about them screamed agency. How were they mixed up in this?

"Who are 'they?'" Hotch asked turning back to her.

Amy ignored him. "Grab your gun." She told him. "You'll going to need it. But don't do anything stupid." With that warning, she removed her gun from his ribs, but kept it out, resting lightly alongside her thigh.

Hotch took his weapon from the table and Amy motioned him to stay back, beside the window.

"Maybe they might just scout out the place and leave." She muttered, but didn't sound too sure. She walked carefully to the next window, careful to stay out of sight. She tapped the barrel of the gun against her thigh anxiously.

"Nope." Amy said a moment later and the tapping stilled. "They're coming in. Don't pull any of that FBI crap. Just shoot." With that warning, the door to the warehouse open and light flooded in.

Two men dressed in black leather entered, guns held in front of them, scoping out the area left to right. Amy took aim and fired. One of the men fell and the other took cover, ducking back outside the door.

"I thought I told you to shoot." Amy said in low tone, not looking back at Hotch.

"They didn't fire on us." Hotch replied. Then they both ducked as a spray of bullets hit the wall over their heads. Hotch caught the sound of a machine gun over the sound of splintering wood.

"Move! Move!" Amy ordered him and then followed her own advice, darting across of the open doorway as she fired three shots at the gun man. She hit the wall on the other side with her shoulder and then motioned Hotch across.

Hotch didn't trust Amy, but he knew that he was as good as dead if he didn't follow her. So he took a deep breath and ran across the opening. He let off a couple shots and heard Amy doing the same.

He settled in beside her, shoulder to the wall. The firing had stopped and the world was oddly silent. There was a stillness to it that made Hotch jumpy. "What now?" He asked in a low tone.

Amy held up a hand. "We wait." She told him. "In three, two, one." She counted down on her fingers and then dropped her hand as a male voice rang out. "We have you surrounded! Give up and we'll make sure that you are treated fairly!"

"Same old freaking speech." Amy muttered and then took a deep breath. "Like hell you will!" She yelled back. "Just run back to your master!"

A laugh reached them. "That's the same answer you always give us. Don't you have anything original, Ryan?"

"Here's something original, Parker!" Amy yelled. "Piss! OFF!"

"It's probably not wise to antagonize him." Hotch said with a note of concern in his tone.

"Shut up." Amy hissed back at him.

"Last time!" 'Parker' yelled. "What will it be? You want to die, Ryan?"

"Are you with me?" Amy asked Hotch. "If you help me, we live; and if you don't, then we both die and your team never finds Dr. Reid."

Faced with that kind of ultimatum, Hotch had no choice but to comply with her demands. He nodded.

"Good." Amy said. "There are barrels in the parking lot; empty. Go right and hit anything that moves. Ready? Go!"

They both charged out the door, Hotch going right and Amy, left. A spray of bullets accompanied them and Hotch ducked quickly behind the barrels that were scattered around the yard.

He popped up and squeezed off a couple of shots, both of them hitting one of the men in the chest. He went down. A quick head count told Hotch that there were still three more men left.

Another one cried out and fell down. Now make that two bad guys; one gunman and the speaker, Parker.

At another lull in the gunfire, Hotch leaned around the barrel and sighted down his barrel. Gently, he squeezed the trigger. He missed and the slide jerked back. He was out of bullets. Hotch ducked back behind the barrels as another spray of the automatic weapon came his way.

Cursing to himself that he didn't remember to count his shots, Hotch reached for his backup weapon and then remembered that Amy had taken it. He swore angrily.

The sound of running feet and the roar of a gun above him made Hotch look up. Amy crouched beside him. "Having fun yet?" She asked handing Hotch his backup weapon.

They both ducked as another spray of automatic weapon's fire went over their heads.

Hotch took his backup. "Plenty." He said sarcastically.

"Good." Amy said jamming another clip into her gun. "When I say move, get back into the warehouse." She cocked her gun, then popped up and squeezed off a couple shots. "Go!" She shouted at him as she continued firing.

Hotch jumped to his feet and ran for the warehouse. He heard Amy's gun going off somewhere behind him and the answering machine gun. Suddenly there was a yell and the machine gun stopped.

By this time, Hotch was already inside the building. Amy joined him a second later and they turned to face the doorway. No one pursued them. Instead, there was the sound of a car engine starting up and then tires squealed.

Amy looked out the window. "Gone." She said finally. She walked over to the table and picked up Hotch's cell phone.

Hotch frowned. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"They may be tracking your cell phone." Amy said. "That's how they found me the first time." She tossed the phone to the ground and Hotch winced as a piece of the case chipped of at the impact. Amy raised her gun and shot the device.

The shot echoed in the warehouse. There was no way that the device would work after that and now there was no way that his team could find him if Amy chose to move him in the next few minutes.

Amy pulled the spent clip from her gun and grabbed another full clip from a table. She sat on the edge of the table, gun in one hand and the clip in the other.

"Quick newsflash for you, Hotchner." She said. "There are three kinds of people involved in this mess. The good ones: that'd be you, and your FBI team. The bad: the thugs who just tried to kill us." She fell silent again, lost in thought.

"And the third?" Hotch prompted her.

Amy looked up at him. "The grey area: Me." She snapped the full clip into her gun and cocked it, replacing the loaded gun into the shoulder holster she wore. Hotch saw another gun and more clips imbedded into the tactical webbing. She was wearing a duel holster. It looked military grade.

"What do you want from me?" Hotch asked softly looking up at her. "From Reid?"

Amy hesitated. "I want a certain level of trust. Like I said before this is a lot bigger then you, me and Reid. You're just going to have to trust me. Reid's in danger and you're too stubborn to listen to me."

Hotch studied her. She looked right back at him, letting her mask drop for the first time.

Light flooded the warehouse as the large door was wrenched open. Amy jumped to her feet and drew her one of her weapons, placing herself between Hotch and the door. Hotch turned also, his gun in hand.

It was Morgan and Elle; both were wearing bulletproof vests and both had their guns drawn.

"FBI!" Morgan yelled. "Let's see those hands!"

"Put them up!" Elle yelled.

Amy gave a sardonic grin and raised her hands, dropping her gun to the floor.

Elle and Morgan quickly glanced around the scene, taking in the dead body and the state of their leader. "You alright?" Morgan asked Hotch.

"Fine." Hotch said.

"Up against that wall." Morgan told Amy jerking his head in the general direction.

Amy complied, turning her back to Morgan and walking towards the wall.

As soon as Amy was close to the wall, Morgan holstered his gun and slammed Amy into the wall of the warehouse with one quick move.

"Ouch. Now that's going to leave a mark." Amy told him cheerfully as Morgan started to search her. He found a combat knife strapped to her left leg and took the guns from her shoulder holster.

"Where's Reid?" Elle asked looking around at the empty warehouse.

"Not here." Hotch said grimly. "She has him somewhere else."

"This is a waste of time." Amy said as Morgan cuffed her hands behind her back and turned her to face Hotch. "Taking me in is not going to help Reid!"

She looked fearful, but it wasn't for herself, Hotch realized. She was scared of what could happen to Reid while she was in custody. "Just tell us where he is." Hotch said. "You say you want the same thing as we do. You need to show us that you do. You need to show me."

Amy looked disappointed. "I thought we understood each other." She said before Morgan took her by the arm and lead her away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Through the bullet proof glass and the two-way mirror that separated them, Gideon watched Amy Raymond as she sat in the interrogation room. Her hands were still cuffed in front of her, a necessary precaution. She sat still, not restless and not talking.

Gideon had thought that her tendency to play games might have lead her to talk to them behind the glass, but since they had brought her in, she hadn't said a word. She just sat there and stared at the blank table top as if it would tell her something.

He turned from the mirror as Hotch opened the door.

"Has she said anything?" Hotch asked coming up beside him and looking into the room.

"Nope. Not yet." Gideon said. He looked up Hotch. "Do you want to interrogate her?"

Hotch nodded as he looked at Amy. "She seems to be obsessed with me for some reason. Maybe I can use that to our advantage."

"What did Haley when she heard about your meeting?" Gideon asked after a beat.

"She wasn't happy." Hotch said turning to look at Gideon. "She was even more pleased when she learned that it was my 'stalker.'"

Gideon gave a soft smile. They both turned as Morgan and Elle walked into the room.

"Who's doing interrogation?" Morgan asked gesturing to Amy.

"I am." Hotch said. He handed his gun to Morgan and then walked into the interrogation room. Morgan moved to stand beside Gideon.

Hotch closed the door to the room and walked to the table. He sat down the chair across from Amy. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"How's the ribs?" Amy asked finally.

Hotch ignored her question and placed a four photos on the table. They were of the men that he and Amy had killed at the warehouse and the other two men that had been killed in Reid's car.

"Who are they?" He asked.

Amy looked the photos over quickly. "I have no idea." She said looking up at him. "Who are they?" She asked throwing his words back at him.

"They don't exist." Hotch told her. "They're ghosts. Just like you."

Amy sat back in her chair. "Imagine that." She replied dryly. "And yet you can still see me."

"Whoever you are, it's not Amy Raymond." Hotch said ignoring her quip. He slapped down a couple of papers. "Because Amy Raymond died in 1988. The man in the warehouse called you 'Ryan.' Who are you really?"

'Amy' glanced down at the papers with mild amusement. She looked up at Hotch. "Nice work. Your analyst get these for you?"

"I won't ask you again." Hotch said leaning forward. "Who are you and who are you working for?"

'Amy' smiled at him. "Give me something and I'll give something back." She replied. "Isn't that how negotiation works, Agent Hotchner?"

"What do you want me to give you?" Hotch asked, playing along with her.

'Amy' leaned forward and put her cuffed hands on the tabletop. The metals clinked against one another. "Trust." She replied.

Hotch eyed her as he thought things through. 'Amy' knew that she was in a bad position, so she was using the only thing that she had left as a bargaining chip; Reid's location. They had stripped away her fake identity and taken her freedom, so know she was holding on tight to the one last bit of control she had over them.

"Ok." He replied. "I trust you."

'Amy' tilted her head as she studied him. "No. You don't."

"I have too." Hotch replied. "You're the only way that I'm going to get Reid back."

"Alright." 'Amy' said. "What do you know about me so far?"

Hotch didn't even need a second the gather his thoughts. "I think that you were a good girl. Did everything everyone wanted, until you snapped. You couldn't take the pressure, so you rebelled. You have trust issues and are sometimes…."

Amy slammed her hands down on the table suddenly, making everyone behind the glass jump. Only Hotch didn't. He just sat there, calmly looking at Amy.

"Don't profile me!" Amy snapped at him.

"Ok. Fine." Hotch said softly.

Amy sat back and a mocking smile stole over her fine features. "Now you're just patronizing me. I was talking about the case, Aaron. What do you know about the case? Have you figured out my motives yet?"

Hotch wasn't about to give out their information on the case, which wasn't much, but still, they needed to have the upper hand. He almost snorted. Upper hand indeed. If anyone had it, it wasn't the BAU team that was for sure.

From behind the glass, Gideon ran a hand over his face as Hotch continued to talk to Amy in the background. "This is going nowhere." He said softly, speaking more to himself then the others in the room.

"Do you think one of us should go in there?" Morgan asked looking at Gideon.

Gideon stared at Amy, who had once again leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah," He said after a moment. "Me." He tapped on the glass.

A moment later, Hotch came into the room. Gideon met him at the door and pulled him aside. "It doesn't look like this is going anywhere." He spoke in a low tone.

"No." Hotch agreed. "It's like she enjoys running us around in circles."

"Or just you in-particular." Gideon replied.

Hotch nodded.

"Let me give it a try." Gideon said with a glance at the monitor.

"Alright." Hotch said as Gideon handed him his gun. "Just be careful, Jason; she's dangerous."

Gideon gave a smile. "I'll be alright." He said and then clapping Hotch on the shoulder, he walked towards the door.

"What's going on, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"I wasn't getting through to her." Hotch said as he took his gun back from Morgan.

"And Gideon will?" Elle asked.

Hotch turned back to look at the interrogation room. "We'll see." He said simply.

* * *

Gideon walked into the interrogation room and closed the door behind him.

Amy looked up and smiled. "I've been wondering when you were going to show. Jason Gideon: One of the founding fathers of the BAU and the man who caught Adrian Bale."

Gideon gave a smile as he pulled out the chair that Hotch had vacated. "You've heard of me."

"Who hasn't when you also write books under your own name?" Amy asked leaning forward slightly.

"You've read them?" Gideon asked.

"One or two." Amy said. "Interesting reading for long trips."

"Do you take many long trips?" Gideon asked.

Again, that amused smile. "Sometimes."

There was a moment of silence before Amy spoke again. "You must not have a whole lot on the case if you're coming in here armed only with small talk."

"Tell me about Dr. Reid." Gideon asked starting the conversation on an easy topic. "Why does he have that you want?"

"Nothing that I personally want." Amy said. "But everyone has value to someone."

"Value? What do you mean by that?" Gideon asked.

"I have value to you because I know where Reid is. And of course, it also works the opposite way."

"Why?" Gideon asked. "What value do we have for you? The games? Is that what makes us valuable to you? Someone to toy with?"

Amy leaned forward, resting her forearms on the table once again. The cuffs clinked on the metal table. "What makes you think I like playing all these games with you? Toying with you has no value to me. The only thing I'm asking for is some trust."

"Trust is built on confidence." Gideon said. "So far we don't have a whole lot of confidence in your motives."

"I gave you the thumb drive, didn't I?" Amy shot back.

"Yes, but in the process you threatened Agent Hotchner's family." Gideon replied.

"Did I?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow. "That was only an assumption on your part. I never said I would do anything to harm Haley or Jack and I never would. You only see what you want to see."

"And what should we be seeing?" Gideon asked.

"Does this mean you're ready to trust me?" Amy asked.

"Maybe." Gideon replied.

"All I'm asking for is to know what you know." Amy said. "If I don't know what you know, anything I tell you isn't going to make a whole lot of sense."

"Try me." Gideon replied softly.

Amy studied him closely and they gazed at each other for a long time. Morgan shifted behind the glass.

"Where is Dr. Reid?" Gideon asked finally, his voice intent.

There was a slight hesitation. "I'll tell you under one condition." Amy replied after a moment.

Gideon waited.

"I have to show you where he is." She continued. "That means letting me come with you. That's my one and only condition."

"Not possible." Gideon replied.

Amy looked back at him. "Then you can just keep looking for him on your own. Because obviously you don't trust me enough to tell me a damn thing."

"There's nothing stopping you from telling us what you know." Gideon told her.

"But there is something stopping you from believing me." Amy replied. "I want to tell you, but I need to know what you know." Her tone was insistent.

"Tell me why you committed those four murders." Gideon said after a moment.

"Does it really matter now?" Amy asked.

"To me it does." Gideon replied. "Those were four lives gone and two of them didn't even deserve it. They were innocent. A house wife and a football couch."

Amy's face tightened at the mention of Megan Ramones and Tony Burton.

"Do you even remember their names?" Gideon continued. "Or where they just another kill to you?"

"That's enough." Amy said in a low tone.

"How many people have you killed?" Gideon asked, ignoring her. "Ten? Twenty? How many of them were innocents like Megan Ramones and Tony Burton? _How many, Amy?"_

"Stop it!" Amy shouted at him standing so fast from her chair that it tipped over and crashed to the floor. "Just stop!"

Gideon stood also, slower then Amy had and faced her. This was who she really was. He was sure of it. It wasn't the façade she put on. Her mask was finally gone.

Amy was obviously upset and was trying to control herself. She took a deep breath and got back some control.

"I knew afterwards that they were innocents." She told him in a calmer tone. "I never would have gone anywhere near them if I had known that they had nothing to do with this. The other two were dangerous; they were both selling to terrorists and needed to be stopped."

"Is that what you call it?" Gideon asked. "Justified murders?"

"Isn't that what you call it?" Amy retorted. "Sometimes there are no more options."

"You do realize that you just confessed to four murders and countless others?" Gideon asked her.

Amy nodded. "Honest enough for you? Is that enough to get you to trust me or do I need to cry as well?" She asked sarcastically.

"There's just one last thing to do." Gideon said.

Amy looked up at him.

"Tell us where Reid is." Gideon said adopting a slightly pleading tone.

"Tell me what you know about the case." Amy returned.

"Where is Reid?" Gideon asked again, pushing.

Amy gave a shrug. "How the hell should I know?" She replied flippantly.

"This has gone on long enough." Morgan growled from the behind the glass and then charged into the interrogation room.

"Morgan!" Hotch called sharply starting after the younger man.

Morgan burst into the room and Gideon turned at the interruption.

Morgan ignored the older man and grabbed Amy by the arms, slamming her against the wall. "_Where is he?"_ He shouted at her. "What the hell have you done with Reid?"

"Nothing!" Amy replied fiercely.

"You're lying." Morgan told her between clenched teeth. He pressed his forearm against her throat in an martial arts move that could totally cut off her air if he chose too. Amy coughed as her air started to run out.

"Morgan!" Hotch snapped, starting forward to pull him off Amy, but Gideon stopped him.

"Tell me where Reid is!" Morgan ordered. Amy shoved, trying to break Morgan's hold. She coughed again.

Gideon stepped forward and spoke gently. "Morgan. That's enough. Let her go."

Morgan listened and dropped his arm. Amy collapsed onto the floor and coughed as she tried to catch her breath. Once she did, she looked up at Morgan, who had retreated to stand beside Hotch.

"You really care about him." She said hoarsely.

Hotch nodded. "We all do."

Amy studied them each in turn and took a deep breath. "Alright." She said. "You want to know where he is, I'll tell you. But my condition still stands."

* * *

Morgan closed the door to interrogation behind them.

"What do you think?" Hotch asked.

"Can we trust her?" Elle asked. "I mean after all she's done, this could just be another ploy to get out of custody."

"Then why the charade?" Gideon asked. "If she wanted to get out of custody, she could just make up a location. She genuinely seemed to be protecting Reid; but from what? Us?"

"The only thing that got through to her was when Morgan threatened her." Hotch said.

"You showed emotion." Gideon said turning to Morgan. "That's what she wanted to see. Emotional attachment."

"Agent Hotchner?"

The agents turned to see a tall man standing in the doorway. His hair was dark and he wore an equally black suit. The way he moved suggested a shoulder holster. He walked towards them.

Hotch held out his hand. "Agent Kittner, thanks for coming down."

"Thanks for the call, Agent Hotchner." Kittner said taking Hotch's hand. He glanced towards the interrogation room. "That her?" He asked.

"Yes. She's using the alias Amy Raymond, but I've heard her called Ryan. Maybe a last name." Hotch said. "Does the name mean anything to you?"

Kittner shook his head. "Not offhand." He replied still looking through the glass. "But I can make some calls." He turned to Hotch. "See what I came up with."

"I'd appreciated it." Hotch said. He turned to the team. "This is Michael Kittner. He's from the CIA. Agent Kittner, this SSAs Gideon, Morgan and Greenaway."

Kittner shook hands with Morgan and Elle then turned to Gideon. "Agent Gideon, nice to see you again."

Gideon took Kittner's hand. "You too. Although I wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"What exactly is the situation?" Kittner said turning to Hotch. "You weren't really that specific on the phone."

"It's complicated." Hotch said. "Basically, she's holding one of our agents, Dr. Reid, hostage and is refusing to give up any information."

"Any demands?" Kittner asked.

"One." Gideon replied. "She'll tell us where Reid is only of she's allowed to show us."

"That's one you'll agree to." Kittner said sarcastically.

"We intend too." Gideon replied.

Kittner and the rest of the team looked at him.

"She has nothing to gain by lying." Gideon stated calmly. "Therefore she'll tell the truth."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After much discussion, the team agreed that they only way there were going to get Reid back was if they took Amy with them.

The apartment building that Amy directed them too was old and dingy; perfect safe house material. The stairs creaked as Morgan, Hotch and Amy walked up in a single file line. Hotch lead the way with Amy following and Morgan bringing up the rear.

"It's a small apartment." Amy said as they reached the door. "Not all of us will fit."

"We'll managed." Hotch replied.

Amy tightened her jaw. "Unlock me." She held out her cuffed wrists.

"Absolutely not." Hotch replied.

"Then I can't open the door." Amy said dropping her wrists.

Hotch debated with himself for a moment; a muscle in his jaw jumped. "You make one move to escape and I'll put a bullet in your back." He told her, as he reached for the keys.

"Nice to know you care, Aaron." Amy replied as the handcuffs came off. She rubbed at her wrists and then reaching up, took a key from the top of the door frame.

Hotch motioned for Amy step in front of him. She stepped forward and inserted the key into the lock. She turned it and opened the door, stepping inside carefully. Hotch followed, weapon drawn. Morgan stayed back.

Suddenly Amy swore violently.

Hotch quickly realized why. The living space of the one bedroom apartment was completely empty. Hotch quickly checked the bedroom. It was empty.

Amy shoved the door to the bathroom open and it banged violently against the wall. It too, was empty.

"He's not here." Morgan stated angrily.

Amy swore again. "They've got him!" She burst out angerliy, hitting the wall with her closed fist. Then she leaned her forehead against the wall and breathed deeply.

Hotch watched her for a moment. That wasn't your typical reaction to losing a hostage; and who where they? Amy had a lot of explaining to do once they got back to BAU and this time, they wouldn't be so nice about it. Hotch holstered his weapon and then pulled his cuffs from his belt. He stepped towards her. "Come on." He told her.

Amy straightened up and turned to look him in the eyes. She held out her hands and Hotch reached over to cuff her. Amy grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Hotch dropped the cuffs as the pressure on his arm increased. He felt his sidearm being drawn.

Morgan drew his sidearm. "Let him go!" He ordered Amy.

"Drop your gun." Amy ordered him evenly. She aimed the gun at Morgan, but kept her body behind Hotch, using him as a human shield. As she was smaller then Hotch, Morgan couldn't take a shot without hitting Hotch.

Hotch shifted and then winced as the pain in his arm increased. A warning that told him he wasn't going anywhere.

"No way." Morgan said. His tone was hard and cold. "So what now?" He asked after a moment. They were at a stalemate. He wouldn't drop his gun and Amy wouldn't let Hotch go.

"I'll shoot him." Amy said. Her tone was flat and held no emotion at all. She aimed her gun at Hotch. Hotch felt the cool metal barrel make contact with his temple and then heard the click of all the safeties disengaging. Amy's forearm rested on his shoulder, her other hand still held his arm.

"I thought you need Hotch." Morgan bargained. "You wanted his help, remember?"

"Not anymore." Amy told him. "You've screwed too many things up. Put down your weapon!"

Morgan hesitated. The barrel of the gun was pressed harder into Hotch's temple, Amy's finger tightening on the trigger.

* * *

The hood was yanked off and Reid blinked in the bright light that assaulted his eyes. At least he could breathe properly again. Reid looked around the room. It looked like an abandoned office building. He sat on one side of a long table, facing the door.

The metal handcuffs chaffed his wrists as he moved, rubbing the cuts already there raw. One of the men who had come to the apartment reached over and unlocked the handcuffs, placing them on the table.

Reid rubbed his wrists, remembering how the handcuffs had been put there.

It hadn't been long after Amy had gone to meet Hotch. Four men had burst into the apartment, grabbed him and thrown a bag over his head. Handcuffs had been snapped on rather tightly, and then he had been dragged out of the building.

The whole thing had taken less then five minutes.

Reid looked to the door as a man walked into the doorway. He was old, late fifties at the least, with thinning white hair. His stride was still strong and so was his figure. He motioned to the guards. "You can leave." He told them. Reid detected a slight French accent to his voice.

They nodded and left.

The man smiled at Reid; it not quite reaching his blue eyes. "Welcome, Dr. Reid." He said spreading his arms. "I'm sorry we can't offer you better accommodations or food for that matter. I do wish we could have meet earlier for a cup of coffee. Business goes better over refreshment don't you think?"

"Who are you?" Reid asked.

"All in due time." The man said pulling out the chair opposite Reid. "Now, let's talk shop, shall we?"

* * *

Amy's finger tightened on the trigger.

"You won't get away with this." Hotch spoke up. "If you shoot me, there'll be ten angry FBI agents waiting to kill you outside."

"Shut up." Amy hissed at him. "Make your decision wisely, Agent."

Morgan looked at Hotch, who gave a short nod. He looked back at Amy.

"Three. Two…" Amy started to count.

"Alright! Alright." Morgan said. He took one hand off his gun and spread his fingers, lowering the gun.

"Good choice. Place it on the floor and kick it away." Amy told him and Morgan complied.

"Now. We're going to walk out of here. Nice and slow." Amy said. She started to move towards the door, towing Hotch with her. Suddenly, she removed the gun from Hotch's temple and shoved him away from her.

Hotch stumbled forward as Amy darted towards the door. Morgan dove for his weapon and snatched it up. A gunshot echoed and Morgan went down, a bullet imbedded in his vest.

"Morgan!" Hotch shouted as he started for the fallen agent.

"I'm alright." The younger man's voice was strained as he looked up. "Get her!"

Hotch pulled his backup weapon and went out the door after Amy.

Morgan clasped an arm around his ribs and reached for his radio to call it in.

Hotch exited the apartment just in time to see the door to the stairwell slam shut. He made his way to the door and yanked it open, Glock leading the way. Empty.

Footsteps echoed down the stairwell and Hotch followed, the door swinging shut behind him. He hurried down the stairs and slammed the bar to the parking garage door, shoving it open. He saw Amy a few feet in front of him, running into the garage.

"Amy!" He shouted, his gun coming up out of habit.

Amy stopped and turned. The gun in her hand also came up and she fired.

Hotch ducked behind a car. He popped up, ready to return fire, but Amy wasn't anywhere in sight. He slowly stood and moved to another car.

"Give up!" He shouted. "We have the place surrounded, you'll never get out!"

A laugh. "You know what I've said to that." Amy said. Hotch still couldn't see her, but she was willing to talk. He would just have to wait until Elle and SWAT made it down.

"Why keep this up?" Hotch asked. "Just tell us where Reid is."

"You've screwed up too many times." Amy said. "I have to find him myself."

"Why is Reid so important to you?" Hotch asked as he moved behind another car.

"Because, he's important to my employers." Amy shouted back. "There! You want the truth? I just gave it to you. I'm working for someone and that someone in turn used my Intel to find Reid. You hear that? My fault! Now the least I can do it keep him from them and you keep on making my job a hell of a lot harder then it should be, Aaron!"

There was no answer.

"Aaron?" Amy asked looking out from behind the car. She heard a step behind her and started to turn.

"Don't move." Hotch warned her as he placed his gun at the back of her head.

Amy froze for a moment and then spun, arm coming in contact with his wrist, slamming it against the car. Hotch lost his gun, but he hooked a foot around her ankle and yanked her down.

Amy fell onto her back. She aimed the gun at him, but Hotch was already on her, grabbing her arm and pinning it to the floor. The rest of his body was effectively blocking her from making any other move.

She struggled against him. "Let me go!"

"No." Hotch said holding her down with his weight. "Reid isn't here; we need you to tell us where he might be. I can't let you go."

Amy defeated, dropped back to the floor.

Hotch spoke into his radio. "Elle. I have the situation under control. I'm going to need a hand down here."

The radio crackled in his ear. _"Right away, Hotch." _

"Drop the gun." Hotch told Amy.

She did; letting it fall out of her hand and onto the floor.

Hotch reached over to grab it. Amy kneed him in the side, hitting him right in kidney. Hotch grunted and lost his grip on her arm for a second. Amy twisted as she stuck again in the same place, throwing Hotch off of her.

She turned on her knees and grabbed the gun from the floor. She fired two quick shots, both hitting Hotch in the torso.

The vest protected Hotch from what surely would have been a kill shot, but they didn't protect him against the punishing force of the bullets. It felt like a truck had hit him and then elephant had decided to sit on his chest.

He gasped, struggling to breathe. He had been shot wearing the vest before and knew that it would take some time before he would be able to get up. Amy got to her feet, his gun still in her hand.

"Sorry." She said. He heard her walk away and then a few minutes later heard the sound of a car engine start up. With a squeal of tires, a black sports car peeled out of the parking lot.

Moments later, Hotch got to his knees, grunting the entire way in pain. He was going to have some good bruises tomorrow on top of his other bruises from the gun barrel. He stood slowly; one hand on the wall for support.

Elle burst into the garage with SWAT behind her.

"Hotch!" Elle said when she saw the other agent, leaning heavily against the wall. She started for him.

Hotch motioned her back. "I'm alright." He managed to say.

Elle spoke into her radio. "We're going to need to EMTs down here." She turned to Hotch. "Where's Amy?"

"Gone." Hotch replied. "We've lost her again."

"Not yet." Elle said. "I'll get Garcia to start a trace on the tracker we placed in her clothes."

* * *

The sirens screamed as the convoy of black SUVs raced through the streets. Morgan drove one with Hotch riding shotgun; Elle and Gideon in the second one. The EMTs had pronounced both Hotch and Morgan fit for duty, though they would be sore for a couple of days.

"_The tracker is stationary." _Garcia informed them over the radio. _"She hasn't moved for over ten minutes." _

"Thanks, Garcia." Morgan said. He looked over at Hotch. "Hopefully, she's not expecting us."

"Amy doesn't want to kill." Hotch told him eyes fixed on the road. "She told Gideon that. It's sounding more and more like she was forced into it."

"So what? She wants out and now they're trying to kill her?" Morgan asked. "No offence, Hotch; but that's sounding more and more like movie all the time. Things like that don't happen in real life."

Hotch didn't answer.

Morgan pulled into the hotel parking lot. It was an old hotel, abandoned and no longer used. The other SUVs pulled in behind them and all of them got out. SWAT cocked their rifles and the agents drew their guns.

SWAT went first, breaking the door down easily. The agents followed.

"Clear." The SWAT commander said. Everyone holstered their weapons.

The agents walked in as SWAT walked out. A pile of clothes lay on the bed. Amy's clothes. Hotch's firearm lay beside them and a note. Hotch picked it up.

"What's it say?" Gideon asked.

Hotch read aloud. "Reid is two buildings down. Use all force. No lies." He lowered the paper.

"What does that mean?" Elle asked. "'No lies.'"

"It means she's telling us the truth." Gideon replied.

"Or it could be another trap." Morgan said. "One that we might not come out of." He shifted on his feet and then winced. His ribs still hurt.

"What are we going to do?" Elle asked.

Hotch didn't answer as he continued to look at the note in his hand. They had a big decision to make. The screech of tires came from the parking lot and then the sound of angry voices.

Morgan walked towards the door, but stopped in his tracks when an assault rifle was shoved in his face. He backpedalled, the man holding the rifle following him in. Four more dressed all in black followed the first and swept the room.

"Clear." One of them said, lowering his rifle.

"FBI." Hotch identified himself stepping towards the men. "What's going on here?"

"Sorry about that, Hotchner." Kittner said stepping around the four men. He gestured them to step to the side."I didn't have a choice."

Hotch frowned. "What are you talking about, Kittner?"

When they had agreed to take Amy with them Kittner had stayed back at the BAU. He had said he was going to try and get a hold of his contacts, see what he could dig up about Amy Ryan or whatever her real name was.

"We are officially taking over this case for national security reasons." Kittner informed them. He looked at the note in Hotch's hand. "We're going to need to take everything you've found so far and I'm going to need statements from your entire team."

"Now, just hold on…" Morgan started, but Kittner cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Agent Morgan, but this is how it's going to be. If you have a problem with this, I'm going to have to ask you to file an official complaint. If you'll just step outside so we can secure our scene."

Beside Gideon, Elle bristled. "Your scene?"

Gideon placed a hand on her arm and Elle backed down. They couldn't afford to get into a pissing match with the CIA when Reid's life was in danger.

Kittner ignored Elle's outburst. "We'll be taking statements at your office." He said. "This way please." The four men stepped forward and escorted the four FBI agents out of the room, even as they protested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Night fell quickly on the city of Washington; dusk had almost been non-existent. The deserted office building was dark and smelled musty. Sheets covered most of the furniture and dust coated the desks.

There had been plans to use this building again, but it had fell through when an unknown company for overseas had bought the place. So far the company had done nothing with the building and for good reason.

The company used the building for their off the books, illegal meetings.

Amy carefully made her way through the halls. She had one of her guns in her hand. She had gotten rid of her jacket back at the hotel and had opted for a black long-sleeve shirt that blended into the shadows. A knife was strapped to her left forearm.

Her soft soled combat boots made no sound on the carpeted flooring. The device she held in her left hand beeped softly at her and she changed positions, following the little green dot on the screen.

* * *

Reid fiddled with the lock one more time and then gave up. After his chat with the man, he still hadn't received a name, they had stuck him in one of the offices and locked the door.

That had been hours ago and no one had come to check on him since. He walked away from the door and sat down on the bed that was in the corner. They obviously intended on keeping him here for a while.

The silence was almost welcoming; at least now he could think. Obviously, these people wanted him to help them draw up a working plan of Bates Theory.

Therein lay the problem. Bates Theory was just that; a theory. Reid had never heard of a working Bates. There had been attempts, but nothing concrete yet. There had been some work towards the code, but that had been by men far smarter then him.

And how did Amy fit into all this? She hadn't explained her connection to these people or even how she knew that they had contacted him.

The sound of the lock clicking open was so loud in the empty room that Reid jumped. He watched as the door swung slowly open. He stood, mentally preparing for another round of questions that he didn't know how to answer.

The person who walked through the door was not who he expected. He started to speak, but was stopped when the person held a finger to their lips.

"Amy?" Reid whispered loudly. "How'd you find me?"

Amy pulled her lock-picking tools from the door and slipped them into a pocket. "Come on." She told him. "We have to get out of here. Stay close behind me." She drew one of her weapons.

"Wait." Reid said.

"Wait?" She asked. "We have to go now. Hotchner should be along shortly, but I have to get you out of here."

"Should?" Reid asked. He started to ask another question.

"I'll explain everything later." Amy told him. "Once we're out of here." She took him by the arm and stepped out of the room. A quick scan of the hallway told her it was clear. She nodded to Reid, indicating that it was safe.

Reid took the leap of faith and followed her into the hallway.

* * *

Amy knew she didn't have much time. She was aware of Reid's presence behind her and of the guards that were a few feet away. She grabbed Reid's arm and yanked him against the wall.

Hidden in the shadows, they watched as one guard made his way past, smoking a cigarette. Amy tightened her grip on her Glock. The guard passed by them without noticing either of them.

Amy let out a quiet sigh and removed her arm from Reid's chest. She jerked her head up the hallway and both of them moved off quietly.

The building was quiet, too quiet for Amy's liking. She quickened her pace and felt Reid hurry too. She motioned him back as they slowed down near a corner. She carefully peered around the corner and seeing that the coast was clear, grabbed Reid' arm.

The rest of the trip would be a blur to Reid later. The next thing he remembered was the cool, night air striking his face as they exited the building.

"Where are we going?" Reid panted as Amy stopped beside an dumpster.

"To the roof." Amy replied. She climbed onto a pair of broken crates beside the dumpster and reached inside, pulling out a black duffle bag.

"Why?" Reid asked. "We have to get away from here!"

"Soon." Amy replied jumping to the ground. "Come on." She ordered slinging the bag over her shoulder.

* * *

"You're making a big mistake." Hotch told Kittner as the door to his SUV was opened for him.

Kittner motioned for the man holding the door to step back. "I'm sorry about your agent, Hotchner. I'll do everything within my power to make sure that we get him back to you, but I can't guarantee anything. In cases of national….."

"Don't give me any of the national security crap." Hotch growled interrupting the other man. "Why are you taking over this case? I want the real reason."

Kittner glanced around at the scene around them and then back to Hotch. "I can't." He replied. "You're just going to have to trust me on this."

"Hell no." Hotch snorted. "We're taking about a man's life here. My agent's life and if you can't guarantee his safety….." He let the words hang in the air between them.

Kittner gazed back at him. "Let us take care of this. Stick to profiling serial killers." The CIA agent turned on his heel and walked away. Hotch looked after him for a moment and then climbed into the SUV. Elle was already in the passenger seat.

"What now?" She asked obviously hearing the exchange with Kittner.

Hotch gazed out the window and watched as Kittner and his men took control of their scene. They had brought in their own men and equipment. None of them seemed too concerned that the agents hadn't left the parking lot yet.

"Let Gideon and Morgan know that we're not going anywhere." Hotch told Elle. She nodded and grabbed for her phone.

Hotch pushed the door open and strode across the parking lot. "Kittner!" He shouted stopping the other man in his tracks.

* * *

The door to the roof of the building across the street swung open and Amy, with Reid, stepped onto the gravel.

From this building, Reid had a prefect view of the abandoned office building that he had been kept him. Light crept from beneath the closed blinds and one or two shadows walked past the closed blinds.

Amy went to the edge of the roof and set the black duffle bag down. She knelt and opened the bag, pulling out the butt of the sniper rifle. Before Reid could blink, she had assembled the weapon and raised the scope to her eye.

"Wait." Reid protested. "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of terrorists." Amy replied. She adjusted something on the scope and Reid glanced towards the window.

The blinds were still closed. There was no way she was going to make that shot.

"But..." Reid started to ask.

"I have a confession to make, Dr. Reid." Amy said interrupting him. "I used you as bait."

"What?" Reid asked frowning in confusion. Once again, Amy had switched gears so fast that it took him a moment to catch up.

"I knew that they would take you to this building." Amy continued. "I knew that they would question you and I knew that they would bring the Chairmen to Washington if you were here. I used you as bait so that I would be able to kill him. I didn't really want to bring you along for this part. I hoped Hotchner would be here, but it seems that_ someone_ doesn't trust me anymore." Amy's tone turned bitter.

"You can't..."

"Yes. I can." Amy replied. Her body tensed. "Quiet." She ordered him.

Reid fell silent. There wasn't much else he could do.

A moment later, the rifle jerked in Amy's hands and Reid heard the slight noise of a silencer. The window across from them shattered and a second later, yelling come from the room.

Amy raised her eyes to look over at the building. The blinds drew back and she reached towards Reid who was still standing beside her. "Get down!" She ordered yanking Reid down beside her.

Reid knelt beside Amy as she pulled the rifle down beside her and started to dismantle it, placing it back in the duffle bag.

"That's it?" Reid asked.

"That's it." Amy confirmed. "Let's go." She said getting to her feet. Both of them turned around and then the door to the roof swung open.

Amy dropped the bag and pulled one of her guns. She motioned Reid to get behind her. The man who came through the doorway fell victim to two of Amy's bullets. The next two men were cautious, but suffered the same fate.

"Come on!" Amy ordered, grabbing Reid's arm once again and pulling him towards the door. They ran down the stairs and into the warehouse.

Yelling and the sound of boots told them that more men were coming. Amy quickly chose a direction. Reid didn't need any encouragement; he followed Amy as fast as he could. She slowed down and peered around a corner.

A man dressed in dark clothing walked past, automatic weapon in hand. Amy waited until he had passed and then turned back for Reid.

He wasn't behind her.

She cursed under her breath and reached for her second weapon. Pulling the clasp free, she drew the weapon. The butt felt comfortable in her hand.

Both of her guns were trained in an instant on a guard, who stepped out of the shadows. He held Reid around the neck with one thick arm. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another man step out of the shadows.

One of her weapons swung to cover him. He spoke. "Ms. Ryan, how pleasant of you to join us. As you can see we have the doctor." His eyes twinkled. "Give up."

Amy shifted on her feet trying to make up her mind. Ideas flashed through her head only to be dismissed just as quickly. Her heart pounding and her breath came quick.

"There's nothing you can do, my dear." The man spoke again as he walked forward a few steps. "You shoot me and then my guard will shoot you. Either way, you don't save the doctor. We will still have him. We will still have won."

Amy didn't move nor speak. A muscle jumped in her jaw and she clenched her teeth. Then suddenly, she dropped her arms; lowering the guns to point at the floor.

"Excellent choice, my dear." The man said walking forward until he was right beside her. He took hold of the gun she held in her left hand. "It's good to have you back." He said softly.

Amy didn't answer him, her expression was stony. She handed him her other gun without saying a word.

The man sighed and took it. He gestured. "Bring them." He said.

* * *

Both Reid and Amy were shoved unceremoniously into office chairs in the same room that Reid had been questioned in. The trip back the deserted office building had been quick with the guards herding them along like they were on a deadline.

Two men holding rifles stood near the door and another two men stood on the other end of the table behind Reid.

Amy was relived of her weapons and then she was roughly searched for any others. A small cell phone size device was pulled from her pocket.

The man took the device from the guard. "I see you have been using some of our technology." He commented.

"Just doing what you taught me to do, Sydney." Amy replied. "Proud?" She asked sarcastically.

"Very." Sydney replied. "You eluded us for some time there. I had a hard time tracking you down. Did you really think you could hide from the Institution?"

"Of course." Amy replied. "Pretend the monster doesn't exist and it goes away." Her tone was coy, but rock hard.

"Cute." Sydney muttered. He picked up the device from the table and turned to Reid who was sitting across the table from Amy. "Do you know that she put a tracker on you?"

"What?" Reid asked, surprised that Sydney would be treating him a friend.

"This is a tracking device." Sydney continued holding up the device. "Tell him." Sydney turned to Amy. "Tell him how you invaded his body with technology."

Amy didn't look as Reid as she answered. "I put an organic transmitter into the orange juice. It helped me track you and that's how I knew where you where."

"Yes." Sydney said. "What she didn't know was that we already located the tracker."

"You used my bait as bait." Amy replied knowingly. She snorted. "Clever."

Sydney looked disappointed. "I hoped you wouldn't come back. I'm not going to be able to hide you from them forever. Not now that you killed the Chairman."

"You know it had to be done, Sydney." Amy replied. "Let us go! You don't have to hide us."

"I can't do that." Sydney replied. He nodded to the men in the room. "Keep an eye on them." He ordered and then walked from the room.

The door shut behind him; and Reid and Amy were left alone. Or as alone as they could be with the guards.

"I'm sorry." Amy said finally looking at Reid.

"For what?" Reid asked.

"For dragging you into this mess and for trying to save you. I guess I didn't do such a good job at that." Amy apologized.

Reid didn't say anything and they lapsed back into silence. Reid thought back to what Amy had said back in the office. He hoped that she had been telling the truth about Hotch and the team knowing where they were.

Because it looked like they wouldn't be getting out of this one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kittner turned to face Hotch as the FBI agent strode towards him. The agency man took a deep breath to prepared for the onslaught he knew was coming.

"Look, Hotchner. There's nothing I can do about this. I have orders from higher up on the food chain then you'll ever be. Just back-off and let us do our job." Kittner said as Hotch stopped in front of him.

"Then make it a joint operation." Hotch replied. "Because we are not going to simply back off from this case just because someone on the Hill has taken it into their minds that this is a national security case. We're talking about my agent's life and I really don't want to be the one to tell his mother that her son was murdered simply because some CIA agent decided that his life wasn't worth anything."

"That's not fair and you know it." Kittner shot back.

"We have the address where he is." Hotch replied. His tone calm and even. "Raid it and let us tag along."

"This is the address that you got from a woman who you don't trust, who shot you and one of your agents, and who kidnapped your agent in the first place?" Kittner asked dryly.

"I'm beginning to think that she's been working for someone all along and contacted me in order to try and reverse some of the damage she has caused." Hotch replied. "We don't know for sure that she was the one who kidnapped my agent and we'll never know if we don't take her in; alive." He added.

"That's not your call." Kittner told him.

"Letting my agent die is not yours either." Hotch replied evenly.

Kittner glanced over Hotch's shoulder and looked like he was about to agree when one of the CIA agents called to him.

"Yeah?" Kittner yelled turning towards the female agent, who wore the black jacket with the agency initials written in white on the back.

"We have reports of gunfire a couple buildings down." She said holding up the walkie-talkie in her hand.

* * *

The door was wrenched open violently and Reid jumped in his chair. The room had been so silent for the last couple minutes.

The door slammed against the wall as three men entered the room. Behind them. Reid could hear Sydney protesting loudly and caught sight of him being held back by another man in the black suit.

"No!" Sydney yelled "You can't do this!"

"Let it go, Sydney." Someone said from beyond the doorway. "There's nothing you can do for your sick experiment now. Come on."

Then the door was shut, blocking out any more of what could have been said.

Out of the three man who had entered, it was the lead man that Reid took notice of. He was handsome with dark hair and green eyes; the same color as Amy's. His clothing resembled those of a commando and he didn't look too happy. He went straight for Amy.

"Hello, Parker." Amy greeted the man. "Long time no see."

Parker slapped her roughly, almost causing her to fell out of her chair. "Cuff her." He ordered the other two men. They did as he ordered, securing Amy's wrists to the chair's arm rests.

Parker ignored Reid and pulled a knife from the holster on his belt. He stood behind Amy, casually resting the knife on the backrest; right beside Amy's neck.

Reid looked up as he felt the other men in the room straighten up.

A man walked into the room through the open doorway. He wore a black suit, just like his compatriots, but there was something more powerful about this man. It was in the way he walked; the way he held himself.

The newcomer's dark eyes swept the room, quickly taking in the scene. Reid felt the two guards behind him stand a little straighter. This was the boss. The head man. He walked to the head of the table. Two more bodyguards walked behind him holding Sydney.

Amy twisted in her chair and was rewarded with Parker's heavy hand pressing on her shoulder, keeping her still.

The newcomer sat and his guards stood behind him with Sydney. He nodded towards Reid. "Dr. Reid." His voice was cultured, with a hint of a foreign accent. "You are probably wondering who I am." He spoke to Reid ignoring Amy.

Reid nodded. There wasn't much else he could do. There was something familiar about his voice.

"We spoke briefly on the phone." He continued. "Aiden Fisher." There was a hint of a smile on his face. He turned to Amy. "And you." He left the statement hanging in the air.

Reid detected the malice and annoyance in Fisher's tone.

Amy smiled with no humour in her eyes. "Mr. Fisher." Her tone was questioning, but with a hint of amusement behind it.

"How could you do this to us?" Fisher asked. "After everything we did for you."

"I'm rebellious to a fault." Amy quipped.

"You killed the Chairman." Fisher told her. His voice was like ice.

Amy tilted her head. "Sue me." She shot back.

There was a moment of tense silence before Fisher spoke again. "I understand that you've been in contact with an FBI agent. Aaron Hotchner. How much did you tell him?"

"Everything." Amy replied her voice filled with amusement.

"Liar." Fisher stated flatly. He nodded to Parker, who hit Amy again.

Reid had watched this exchange between Amy and Aiden Fisher with interest. The information he had gathered so far falling into place with clarity. He knew now.

He knew everything. The words _sick experiment_ rang in his mind along with all the other information he had read in Amy's file before Fisher's men had contacted him at the BAU.

Amy had been trained as an assassin by these people; an experiment of sorts and now their own weapon had turned against them. Not knowing what to do, Amy had reached out to Hotch for help; to expose the Institution.

"What did you tell him?" Parker asked getting into Amy's face.

"Everything!" Amy spat back at him.

Parker looked towards Fisher who motioned for him to step back.

"It doesn't matter now." Fisher continued brushing aside his last remark. "You've become a liability. You know what that means."

Amy didn't answer. Her lip was bleeding and Reid knew from experience that she would have some good bruises tomorrow.

"No." Sydney gasped from behind Fisher. He stepped forward. "You can't do that!"

Fisher gave a small nod and two of his men stepped forward and took hold of Sydney.

Sydney strained against them. "She's too young for that!" He protested.

Fisher calmly turned to Sydney. "Hardly." He replied dryly. "Really, Sydney; you do get too attached to these kids. You've failed. It's over."

"No!" Sydney yelled again as the guards dragged him to the door. He swore at Fisher and then was thrust out the door. One of the men closed it, once again shutting out Sydney's yells.

Fisher turned back to Reid. "Sorry about that. Dr. Reid. Some of my staff get far too emotional about their jobs."

Reid noticed that Amy had once again become invisible. He cleared his throat which had suddenly become very dry. "What exactly do you do?" Reid asked.

Fisher smiled and spread his arms dramatically. "You name it, we do it. We're on top of all the cutting edge technology and experiments, which is why we want you to work for us."

"Why?" Reid asked. "There are plenty of people more qualified for this job then me."

Fisher chuckled. "Perhaps, but most of them do not have your credentials. Three PhD's, in math, chemistry and engineering; two BA's in psychology, sociology and another one coming in philosophy. I am impressed, Dr. Reid."

Reid swallowed. When this man talked about his accomplishments, he made them sound small.

"Don't believe him." Amy cautioned him from the other side of the table. "His words don't mean a thing."

Fisher saw the way Reid glanced at her and a muscle in his jaw jumped. "Shall we get on with it?" He asked Amy.

She smiled, again it not reaching her eyes. "Please. I'm dying to know what it's going to be this time."

A thin smile appeared on Fisher's lips. He nodded to one of the guards, who left the room and then returned with two champagne glasses. He set them on the table and then vanished somewhere into the back of the room.

Fisher motioned to Parker. "Un-cuff her."

Parker produced a key and released Amy from the handcuffs. She rubbed at her wrists before her chair was roughly shoved towards the table.

"You have a choice." Fisher told Amy. "A 50/50 chance that one of those will not be poisoned."

"Creative." Amy said sarcastically raising an eyebrow as she dropped her hands to her lap. "And if I say no?"

"Then we'll shoot the good doctor." Fisher replied evenly.

Reid felt an arm come around his neck and the barrel of a gun pressed to his temple. He struggled, but the man behind him had a good hold.

Amy gazed calmly back at Fisher. "You won't shot him. You still need him."

"True." Fisher replied with a smile. "But there are plenty of other places that shall we say, won't cause as much damage."

The guard moved the barrel of the gun to point at Reid's thigh.

"And if I still refuse?" Amy asked.

Fisher waved his hand, dismissing her concern. "Then he'll be easier to control."

Amy looked at Reid and then at the glasses on the table. She reached out and took hold of one.

"No." Reid's protest was small and almost wasn't heard, but Amy heard him.

She avoided looking his way as she raised the glass Fisher's way. "Cheers." She said and then drank the entire glass. She set it down on the table and looked at Fisher. "Tell your goon to release Reid."

Fisher nodded and the thug removed his arm from Reid's neck. Reid rubbed at his throat where the man's jacket sleeve had scratched against his skin.

"You ok?" Amy asked in concern.

Reid nodded looking at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what she had just done for him.

She just had drank something that may or may not be poisoned and here she was asking about him.

"Necessary, Doctor. Don't dwell on it." Fisher said drawing their attention back to him. He said something else, but it was lost to Amy. The room was starting to spin. Amy felt herself starting to fall and then landed ungracefully on the floor, tipping her chair over as she fell sideways.

Parker stepped out of the way.

Reid stood, but was shoved back into his chair.

Fisher motioned for Parker to leave them and then walked over until he was standing beside Amy. "Having problems there?" Fisher asked looking down at her.

"What did you do?" Amy managed to ask.

"We spiked both of the drinks." Fisher said easily. He shrugged. "The Chairmen would have wanted it done right. Call it... restorative justice. Your career is over, Jennifer. Congratulations, you've been retired."

Amy or rather Jennifer's body arched off the floor as whatever poison had been in the glass started to work. She lay back gasping for breath and then she laughed.

"What's so amusing?" Fisher asked a small frown beginning to form on his brow.

"You." Jennifer replied. "You're going to kill me without asking me if I told the FBI where we are." She gasped again.

"What?" Fisher didn't sound so cocky now. "What do you mean?"

Jennifer couldn't answer him as another pain hit her and she curled up again.

"You couldn't have been that stupid." Fisher said to her. "You know that you'll go to jail along with the rest of us. You couldn't have done something that dumb."

Jennifer just laughed.

"Tell me!" Fisher was more forceful. He bent down and grabbed Jennifer by her shoulders and shook her. "Tell me now!"

Jennifer eye's rolled back in her head and she went limp, unconscious or dead, Reid couldn't tell.

Fisher let Jennifer's limp body drop back to the floor and stood. "Pack up." He commanded looking at Parker. "We're leaving."

Parker nodded and motioned. All the guards started to leave. Out of the corner of his eye, Reid saw the guard that had been standing behind him move off. They left Reid in the office chair.

Fisher looked down at Amy- Reid couldn't think of her as Jennifer – and nudged her with the toe of his shoe. She didn't move. With a grunt, Fisher turned to Reid. "Come on, Doctor."

Somehow, a gun had ended up in Fisher's hand and he gestured with it. Reid stood and started to walk around the table.

He stopped when he saw a pin size red light hit Fisher's chest. He knew what that meant and ducked instinctively.

"What the…" Fisher would never finish his sentence as glass shattered behind Reid and Fisher fell. Dead, before he hit the floor.

* * *

Across the street, lying prone on the same roof that Amy had been on earlier was a CIA sniper. He confirmed that Fisher was down and then spoke into his radio. "One suspect down. Hostage is unharmed."

The sniper put his eye back to the scope and saw Reid stand up. He grunted in satisfaction.

* * *

Reid raised his head and heard shouts and more gunfire coming from the hallway outside of the conference room. There were a couple cries of, "FBI!" then the door was kicked in. Morgan stood in the doorway, Hotch behind him.

Reid felt an enormous amount of relief.

"Reid, are you alright?" Morgan asked holstering his weapon and going over to the younger agent.

Reid nodded shakily. "Yeah." He said as Morgan took his arm and helped him to his feet.

Morgan ran a thorough eye over Reid and once he was satisfied, let go of Reid's arm. "You have a lot of explaining to do, kid." Morgan said shaking his head at Reid.

Hotch checked on Jennifer.

"Is she….?" Reid asked looking at Hotch in concern.

"She's still alive." Hotch confirmed. He looked up at Morgan. "We're going to need an ambulance."

All three men looked up as Agent Kittner walked into the doorway. "We'll take it from here." He said.

Hotch stood as there was a commotion behind the agents. The EMTs pushed past the agents.

"Move please." The lead EMT said sharply to Hotch as they knelt down beside Jennifer. "Check vitals. Let's start an IV. What happened?" He asked looking up at the agents.

Hotch turned to Reid. "Reid?" He asked softly.

"Uh, she was poisoned." Reid replied.

"The glasses on the table?" Kittner asked.

Reid nodded.

"Bag those." Kittner said to the agent beside him. He nodded to the EMT. "We'll make sure to get a sample to the doctor."

The EMT nodded.

"Come on." Morgan said gently, grabbing Reid by the arm and leading him from the room. "Let's get you checked out."

* * *

The evening air was cool on Reid's face as Hotch and Morgan walked him out. The blue and red flashing lights of the ambulances and the FBI and CIA SUVs lit up the parking lot like Christmas lights on a tree. It was almost light enough to read a book.

Reid felt an out of place smile creep across his face.

Elle and Gideon were waiting for them by the ambulance that they had claimed. Elle gently took Reid's arm from Morgan's grasp and sat him down on the back of the ambulance. Gideon draped a blanket over Reid's shoulder and let his hand linger a moment on the younger man's shoulder.

None of them spoke as the paramedic came over and started to check Reid out. The man was quick and though; he was done in matter of minutes. Reid was fine physically.

"Where J.J?" Reid asked finally pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders as the paramedic moved off.

"She's back at the office." Gideon replied. "The press is having a hay-day with all the random shootings around the city. The director needed her there."

Reid nodded in understanding.

The entire team looked up as Agent Kittner came over to them. Behind him in the background, Reid saw the paramedics wheeling the gurney out of the abandoned building. Jennifer lay on the gurney motionless.

"Agent Hotchner." Kittner nodded to the BAU team leader. "I'm sorry to be so abrupt about this, but we're going to need to take your agent in for a statement."

"Can't it wait?" Morgan said making it sound more like an order then a question. "It's been a rough day."

"I agree." Hotch said.

"He needs to rest." Elle chimed in.

"I understand that." Kittner replied. "But there are some questions that need to be answered. Agent Reid?" He motioned.

"It's fine, Hotch." Reid said. He stood, clutching the blanket closed at his chest. "I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Gideon asked in concern. "They are right you know. It's been a long day."

"I want too." Reid replied. "I have some questions as well."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

After a short deliberation, Hotch and Gideon agreed that Hotch would accompany Reid to the CIA offices. Hotch insisted on taking their own FBI SUV; the forty-five minute drive was silent.

Hotch glanced at his young agent as Reid gazed out the passenger side window, one hand absently rubbing the gauze that had been wrapped around his wrist due to the cuts he had suffered from the handcuffs.

"Reid." Hotch asked softly and then louder when the younger man didn't answer. "Reid."

Reid turned to face him.

"What happened?" Hotch asked gently. "It might be better to go over before Kittner asks his questions."

"Which part?" Reid asked. "The part where those men threatened my mom? The part where I was shot at? Or when I was dragged off in handcuffs with a bag over my head? What about when I watched her murder someone?"

Hotch was silent for a moment after Reid's outburst. "I can't imagine what you when through today."

"No. You can't." Reid replied rather facetiously.

"But I do think that in spite of all that you did good." Hotch continued. "You kept your head, Reid. Not many people in that situation would have; FBI agents included."

Reid didn't answer as he once again gazed out the window. A couple minutes later, he turned to Hotch. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Tell me about it." Hotch replied. "I've been trying to figure this out myself. Why'd they pick us of all people?"

"Amy, I mean Jennifer, picked you." Reid replied.

"Jennifer?" Hotch asked with a frown.

"Her real name." Reid clarified. "I meant that she chose you. They just wanted me because of my brains. I don't think any of you were supposed to find out until it was too late. Somehow you got through to her, Hotch. That's why she picked you."

Hotch didn't answer as he gazed at the road. He couldn't think how he could've gotten to Amy or rather Jennifer. She had been stubbornly silent and mocking the entire time he had interrogated her two months ago.

"Jennifer Ryan." Hotch muttered softly. He had a name now. A name that he would not soon forget.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long." Kittner apologized as he closed the door to the interrogation room behind him.

Hotch and Reid had both been in the room for the better part of an hour. They had both looked up as Kittner entered the room.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked. He recognized the same confident stride in Kittner's step that he had seen in Morgan when he got some new information.

"The doctors were able to identify the poison that Jennifer Ryan ingested and administer an antidote. She'll be fine." Kittner replied, pulling out a chair. "Please; sit." He motioned both of them to the chairs across from him.

He spoke as both of them sat down. "I know it's late and you've been through a lot today, Agent Reid. I'll be brief." Kittner said placing a black file down in front of him on the table.

Reid shifted in his chair, his hand absently coming up to rub the gauze once more. Hotch glanced over at his agent, wishing there was something that he could do to make this more easier on him.

"Tell me about Jennifer Ryan, Agent Reid." Kittner asked. "I understand you and your team arrested her two months ago, if I've got my dates right."

"Yes. We had a case with multiple murders and our profile pointed us towards..." Here Reid was interrupted by Kittner.

"Skip the psychobabble please, Dr. Reid."

Hotch shot a glare towards the CIA agent. "He is just telling you the facts surrounding the case." He turned to Reid. "Go ahead, Reid."

Reid cleared his throat and continued. He outlined the profile that had lead them to suspect an assassin and they way in which they had figured out who it was. In the original case two months ago, Jennifer Ryan, then Amy Raymond, had too many holes in her back story. Not enough for the locals to take notice, but with Garcia on the other end of the computer, it had just been a matter of time.

"Tell me about this morning." Kittner asked next. "When did she contact you, Agent Hotchner?"

Something in the agency man's tone made Hotch suspicious. "I thought this debriefing was about Reid's kidnapping."

"It is." Kittner assured him. "The events of this morning are crucial to our investigation."

Hotch outlined the events that had taken place hours ago, though it already felt like days. He left out some details; he didn't want to drag Haley and Jack into this, whatever this was.

Kittner nodded once Hotch finished and then turned to Reid. "And when did she contact you, Agent Reid?"

"She didn't." Reid replied. "She saved me from being kidnapped." He glanced over at Hotch as he spoke, including him in the conversation. "Those men, whoever they are, were, had forced me to get into my car. I don't know where they were taking me."

"She saved you? How was her mood when you where with her?" Kittner asked. "Typically of a hostage taker? Angry? Resentful?"

"No. The exact opposite." Reid replied quickly.

"Is that your professional opinion?" Kittner countered just as quickly.

Reid paused and looked the CIA agent over. His body language was relaxed, but there was tension in certain key areas that gave Reid pause. "What do you really want to know?" Reid asked. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm just trying to gather all the facts, Agent Reid." Kittner replied.

"I think you've done enough fact gathering for now." Hotch asked. He stood and motioned Reid to do the same. "You can come down to our offices later and collect a formal statement. One in writing. Come on, Reid."

Kittner stood to stop them. "Wait." He said holding out a hand.

Hotch waited.

Kittner seemed to compose himself, taking a breath and placing his hands on his hips. "The Director has given you both complete clearance due to the circumstances of today. I don't think it's a good idea, but he insists. What you about to hear is highly classified. You can never repeat what I am about to tell you; do you understand?"

"Skip the company line, Kittner." Hotch retorted.

"Alright, fine." Kittner shifted and rested one hand on the table. "There's this terrorist organization that we've been keeping an eye on for the last ten years. They call themselves the Institution."

"Never heard of them." Hotch replied.

"You wouldn't." Kittner told them. "They keep themselves pretty well hidden. The only time we've been able to get a bead on them is when they try and recruit new personal, like Dr. Reid here." He nodded to Reid. "Jennifer Ryan is part of this organization."

"She's an assassin." Reid said.

"Right." Kittner looked surprised. "How'd you...?"

"I figured it out." Reid replied. "The Institution isn't as very good at keeping information secret within their organization."

Kittner raised an eyebrow. "In addition to running an assassin training program, the Institution also passes themselves off as CIA in order to lure recruits into the program."

Hotch nodded. "Amy, Jennifer." He corrected himself. "Gave us a thumb drive that included what looked like official CIA documents. Our analyst was able to detect the missing watermark; they were faked."

"I'd like to see those documents." Kittner said. "It would really help our case."

"What did they want with me?" Reid asked interrupting the conversation. Both agents turned to look at him. Reid had remained sitting and had now leaned forward. "I know that they wanted me to work on Bates Theory."

Kittner nodded. "They've been slowly recruited the top geniuses in their fields for the past five years now. We have no idea what they are planning, but thanks to your work on the original Jennifer Ryan case we might have a shot."

"Speaking of the original case, why the five murders?" Hotch asked. "We still haven't found the motive in those killings."

"And you probably won't." Kittner replied. "She's an assassin, Hotchner. Sometimes there is no reason with this kind of black ops organization. The boss says kill and they say who."

A knock on the door made them all look over. Another agent motioned to Kittner. "Excuse me." he said leaving them.

The agent at the door whispered to Kittner for a few minutes and then he nodded, dismissing the agent.

"Sorry about that." He apologized turning to face them as the other agent closing the door behind him. "We're done here for now. A formal statement would be appreciated, Agent Reid."

Reid nodded as he stood. But something didn't feel right, Kittner was dismissing them far too quickly.

The real reason became quickly clear as Kittner ushered them out of the conference room and into the main office. Agents were milling about too many for the night shift, and there was a buzz of anticipation in the air.

Another agent came up beside Kittner and Hotch and Reid were forced to stop for a moment while the two CIA agents held another whispered conversation before the other agent handed Kittner a extension. Kittner walked a few feet away, placing the phone to his ear.

"You'll have to stop here for a moment." The agent said to Hotch and Reid.

"We can find our own way out." Hotch replied. He was concerned about Reid and how quiet the young agent was.

"Sorry, Agent Hotchner. Regulations." The agent replied.

Hotch was just about to ask about said regulations when there was a flurry of activity by the main entrance. Two agents walked into the office with another two behind them. In-between the two sets of agents walked Jennifer Ryan, handcuffed and shackled.

The prisoner escort, for that was what it was, walked right by Hotch and Reid. Jennifer looked up and she passed and caught Hotch's eye.

Hotch had seen that look a thousand times before. Jennifer knew she was going to prison and that nothing could change that. Her eyes slide past him and to Reid before the escort passed, walking into the interrogation room.

He needed to talk to her. Hotch started forward only to find Kittner blocking his path. "That's not a good idea." Kittner said in a low tone.

"I need to know why she killed five people and kidnapped Reid." Hotch countered. "She believes I have a connection with her. I can use that."

Kittner didn't look convinced. "I can't let you do that, Aaron. We have regulations..."

"Ten minutes." Hotch bargained.

Kittner glanced over at Reid. "Five minutes." He said firmly looking back at Hotch. "You do anything that's not by the book and I'm pulling you out."

Hotch nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Kittner turned to look at Reid. "I'll get someone to drive the kid home. He needs rest."

"I'll take care of it." Hotch replied. "Is there somewhere more private we can talk?"

"Sure." Kittner replied. "You can use one of the witness rooms."

* * *

After a long discussion with Hotch, Reid still wasn't convinced that it was a good for him to talk to Jennifer, but apparently his vote didn't count for much since he had been kidnapped.

They were all treating him like a delicate china doll that was going to break if they even talked to him the wrong way.

He was fine. Thanks to Jennifer, he was fine.

Reid kept telling himself that, but another part of him blamed her for everything that had happened today or yesterday as it was now.

It was all her fault.

* * *

"Open it up." Kittner said to the guard as he and Hotch approached the interrogation room.

The guard nodded and slide a keycard into the reader beside the door frame. The reader beeped acceptance.

"Five minutes." Kittner reminded Hotch. "No more."

"I got it." Hotch replied. He took a quiet breath before entering the room. The guard shut the door behind him and Hotch got his first good look at Amy. _Jennifer. _He silently corrected himself.

She was sitting on the metal chair with the shackles attached to metal rings in the floor. She still wore the same clothes that Hotch had seen her in over two hours ago, long sleeve back shirt and loose combat pants. Her feet were bare and her hands were secured to a ring on the table.

The Agency was taking no chances.

Jennifer looked up as the door shut behind Hotch. She had lost some of her armour and looked tired, less confident that usual. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them, evidence of the ordeal she been through in the past day.

"Aaron." She greeted him. Her tone was softer too, more tired. "Come to see me off?"

Her attitude hadn't changed through. She still hid behind her sarcastic remarks. "I have a couple of questions." Hotch said, ignoring her remark.

"Ask them then." Jennifer replied. She lifted her hands, the metal clinking against metal. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why those five murders?" Hotch asked walking around to the head of the table. "You had to know that they would draw attention."

Jennifer gazed at him for a moment; she seemed almost to freeze. "I did what I was trained to do." She told him. Her face had totally shut down and her tone was flat. "Since day one, I have been trained to follow orders. They say jump, I say how high. They say kill this person, I say how. Not why; not what did he do, but how. Does that answer your question?"

She could have been a robot, the way she answered him. She had not emotion in her voice at all. Hotch didn't know how to answer her and so a thick silence fell over them. Kittner had been right, there was no reason. Murder was just a way of life for her; killing was her job.

"How's the chest?" Jennifer asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Her tone was lighter, less dark then it had been a moment ago.

"Fine." Hotch grunted, ignoring the impulse to touch the bruises that were still sore. He was going to be wincing for the next week or more.

"And Reid?" Jennifer asked. "How's he?"

"That's my second question." Hotch said. "Why Reid?"

"Why Reid what?" Jennifer asked managing a small smile.

"Why did you have to put Reid through everything you did?" Hotch asked. "You should've told us that the Institution was going to try and recruit him."

Another soft smile. "So they told you about the Institution." Jennifer commented.

"Don't change the subject." Hotch warned her. "Why?"

"Why?" Jennifer repeated his question. "That's a good question. Why did I help the FBI when I knew that I would go the prison for the rest of my life no matter what the outcome?" She shrugged. "I couldn't stand by and see another innocent life ruined by my actions. Like I said, they used my information to find Reid. That was my fault.

"I never would have hurt him." She looked straight at Hotch. "I only wanted to keep him away from the Institution. Everything I did was to keep him away from them. What they would have made him do was nothing compared to what I put him through today."

Hotch didn't say anything.

Jennifer sighed. "I guess it's going to take sometime for you to believe that."

The door opened and Kittner poked his head in. "Time's up."

Hotch looked back at Jennifer.

"I guess 'see you around' isn't an option?" She quipped.

Once again, her comment had gotten under his skin. Hotch found himself leaning over the table. "Listen to me." He said, his voice low and dangerous. "If you _ever_ come near my family or my team again, so help me, I _will_ kill you."

Jennifer looked into his dark eyes for a moment. "I wouldn't have expected anything less." She replied softly. "I walked into your life once as a case; a case that you thought died two months ago. Then I call you at your home, a place that is supposed to be safe from people like me, but it's not. Then I kidnap Reid; put you and your team in danger. I understand that you want to kill me. I'd kill that person too."

They both eyed each other, trying to read the other's thoughts.

"Hotchner." Kittner beckoned from the doorway.

Hotch stood and walked to the door without looking back.

Kittner shut the door behind him and the electronic lock engaged with a beep and click. "Well. That's certainly not what I was expecting." He commented as the two agents walked back into the main office.

"Neither was I." Hotch replied. He had half expected Jennifer to refuse to answer and give sarcastic replies just like the last time he had interrogated her. She was a puzzle; an enigma that sparked his profiler's curiosity.

"Where's Reid?" He asked.

Kittner motioned. "In one the back rooms. He said he needed sometime alone. Want me to go get him?"

"No. I'll do it." Hotch replied. "Thanks anyways."

"No problem." Kittner replied. Both men knew that suddenly they weren't talking about Reid anymore.

"I've got some paperwork to catch up on." Kittner said. "I'll get one of my agents to escort you out." He held out his hand. "No hard feelings?"

Hotch took the agent's hand. "No hard feelings." He replied. "You were just doing your job."

In that brief moment of contact, both agents felt the tension that had been in the air ever since Kittner had taken over the investigation dissolve like it had never been there.

Kittner nodded once and then moved off in the general direction of his office. Halfway there, another agent intercepted him and once again handed Kittner a phone.

Hotch smiled ruefully and shook his head. He did not want Kittner's job. Profiling serial killers was enough for him. At least at the BAU he was somewhat isolated for the politics came with the title of being the agent in charge at the Washington Field Office.

Hotch pushed open the door to the small room. It was dark inside, but a little light shone from the corner table, illuminating Reid lying on the small couch.

Hotch almost didn't want to wake the younger man, but he knew from experience that sleeping on a couch was not the best place to spend the night. Reid needed to go home.

"Reid." Hotch called softly, touching his agent. "Come on. Wake up."

"Jennifer?" Reid mumbled as he slowly sat up, rubbing a hand over one eye.

"No, Reid." Hotch replied. "We're going to get you home."

"Ok." Reid replied sounding less like an FBI agent and more like the young man he really was. He swung his long legs over the edge of the couch and stood up.

Hotch glanced at Reid in concern as the CIA agent showed them out of the building. He hoped that it would be the last he ever heard or saw of Jennifer Ryan. But with the Agency, you never knew.

Sometimes the past did come back to haunt you and Hotch was sure that Jennifer would come back to haunt them once again. This case wasn't over for Reid quite yet.

* * *

"**The most dangerous untruths are truths moderately distorted."**

**~George Christoph Lichtenberg~**

**

* * *

**

_-Fini-_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note: Well, we are at the end of my little tale. A big thanks to all who reviewed and left such encouraging comments to keep me going. To those of you who have favourited my story and put it on alert, thank you as well. **_


End file.
